


En Route to a better life.

by Hunter_Of_Saefthinge



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Child Soldiers, F/M, Human badass, Male soldier with guns, Multi, No harem snatcher, Single pairing so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge/pseuds/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge
Summary: If you ask any sort of creature from the Magical World what the weakest race is, human would be seen as an acceptable answer. And you'd be right. Besides the very low chance of inheriting a [Sacred Gear], a human can't fight against any other creature which would be superior to them.In most cases, you'd be right. Not in Jonas Kerevechko's case. A young man with a scorched past from Africa, a gun storehouse in Japan, enough money to live for the rest of his life and ties to the magical world in ways he can't escape, this young soldier boy makes his way in the world of Angels and Devils.He doesn't need a Sacred Gear. Give this guy a gun and he is way beyond God.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bio of the kid.

I have been thinking about making a Highschool DxD fanfic and now, I got one. The reason why I put this up is that I want some feedback of you all.

This is a guy who has no special powers but relies on guns. No holy bullets or whatsoever, no real guns. Still, due to his training, he can easily fight.

Next chapters will come as my drawer (read young cousin) is done with my picture.

I have two reasons why I put this up is easy. First of all. This is highly inspired by guerrilla sam's a Chance where he has a similar character. Only in his case, it's a canon character.

The second reason is that I have read a lot of high school dxd fanfics and most OC's are or replacements or have dragons and sacred gears if they're human. For me, I don't think it's impossible for a human with the right training and equipment to take on stronger things. With this, I wanted to test it out.

Please give me some feedback on this.

Name Jonas Kerevechko.

Age: Seventeen (Presumed. No official date record.)

Gender: Male

Race: Human. And that won't change.

Appearance: Messy black hair, overall his head. Reddish, almost brown colored eyes. A scarf right over his right cheek. Fairly built, a height over 180 cm. He's well trained, but that's not to see. Scarfs over his entire body, going from scratches, to bullet wounds. The biggest one on his back is a large vertical one and one over his throat. That one is nearly invisible because he always wears a cloth covering it.  
When Jonas get serious, he pulls it up, covering his nose and mouth, making only the eyes visible.

Powers: Jonas has no Sacred Gear, no special attacks, nothing. He has zero magic and isn't close to anything of the magical world.

What Jonas does have, is a high knowledge of guns which can be put in fights due to his training. Jonas also has a knack for melee. Despite not being trained in any swordplay, Jonas can hold himself against knights or kendo club members due to translating his swordplay from fighting with a machete. He can easily dual wield a machete in his left hand and a pistol / sawn off shotgun to fight.

He can also switch fast from shotgun to assault rifles or machine rifles and is an excellent sniper.

For a human, Jonas is extremely fast and strong. Easily six times stronger than your average human. Being gifted with a natural accuracy, reflexes and high perception, Jonas is a force to be reckoned with. He can easily fight and win from Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Sure, he is no match to Serafall or Sirzechs or some other high-class devils, but Jonas can easily take on both Rias and Sona's peerages without breaking a sweat.

He can survive on the battlefields, taking care of himself and being able to protect others.

Team: Jonas doesn't belong to a peerage, a group or anything like that. He is on his own side. Still, he is friendly towards Rias or Sona and will often help them on errands. Still, he can act rude to them, reminding them he is a mercenary and not one of their peerage members. He acts as a problem solver for both groups, more Rias than Sona's.

Still, Jonas has some kind of honor and dislikes arrogance. Despite loving a good fight, he isn't for mindless slaughter or turning his life upside down.

Jonas is also more friendly to the ORC than the Student Council. More so, because Sona once insulted him at a sore spot and that ended quite bad for her.

Likes: Peace, normal life, having a good brawl.

Dislikes: Injustice, arrogance, bullies, and perverts

Personality: Jonas is a silent guy, doesn't speak a lot. Most people are afraid of him due to his appearance and due to rumors. He's often said to be a delinquent which is a lie. But it doesn't mean Jonas will just stand down. Jonas also often stop bullies from hurting people or when they're ganging up to someone. Due to that, people leave Jonas alone.

Despite his reputation, Jonas is a friendly, but stoic guy who hates it when people make a ruckus or when they're doing wrong. Jonas stands with those who stand with him and will help his friends whenever they need it. But even so, Jonas has his own goals and will stop at nothing to accomplish them.

Jonas doesn't care for insults, but have a few strings that are better not pulled. One is calling him weak. Another one is calling him a monster. The last one is insulting his father. Most people who've done that don't live long enough to regret.

Jonas is never arrogant of his strength and will never lie over his abilities. He'll never underestimate an opponent and will take it down the easiest way for him.

Bio: Jonas had a life filled with violence and guns. He was trained as an elite force for mercenaries, starting as a child soldier, but escaped when the group was whipped out. Being part of that project gave Jonas a rough start, but due to his battle knowledge, he can easily save himself. The reason why Jonas doesn't suffer from PTSD is thanks to the protection of his adoptive father who was said to be the best soldier in the world.

Jonas has a quest to fulfill and will stop at nothing to get it. He has lived in Kuoh from the age of eight and for one thing, he is certain. It wasn't a human that was responsible for his grieve.

Strength: Jonas is fairly strong, stronger than most low-class devils or angels, can easily deal with a lot of enemies himself and can take on larger or stronger opponents with the right strategy. He is one man army.

Agility: His agility is higher than most Rooks or Knights. Despite the lack of wings, he can make his way through the battlefield, making hard to him with magical attacks, with weapons holstered. His reflexes allow him to react in a second and can take a small group of enemies out himself.

Endurance: Jonas is used to fighting for a long time without getting tired and can stay awake for days. He can take more wounds where normal humans would have collapsed. His knowledge to deal with wounds can make himself to heal himself or others. He can take care of his allies and can help them survive on battlefields.

Intelligence: Jonas is smart, if not highly intelligent, being able to test out of a few classes. He can outsmart his enemy and doesn't rely on pure strength solely. The reason why his lower than Rias or Sona on points is because Jonas doesn't like to make an effort if that will make his goal more difficult. He hates needless completion which what would cause if he would be ranked more on his Rias or Sona's level.

Jonas isn't good at chess, more because he hates following rules. On a battlefield, he turns the odds so that his enemies play by his rules and his game. He doesn't follow with rating games, but can fight for himself.

Luck: Jonas has a saying. He doesn't believe in luck.


	2. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never found a right time to bring this over. Now is as good as anytime.

If you believe in science, do you swear off God? Because if you believe in science, super natural creatures don't exist. Devils, Angels, Dragons. They don't exist if you believe in science. Science is hard proof. Without proof, what is truth?

Even so, proof is just something that some see as true. But what is the truth? A question that baffled the greatest minds in human history and something people are still looking for today. For some, there are truths who are easier to believe.

Even so, humanity had no real reason to believe or even look after the myths who were told from ages ago. They had bigger fish to fry. Namely the biggest disaster ever since World War Two. Scratch that, if you consider all things, World War Two didn't even come close.

After the collapse of several states in Africa, the Black Continent embroiled in a war unlike any other. Different world powers looked at the mess and decided not to give a fuck. Let it happen, why should we help?

That, of course, didn't really work. NGO's went to the place to help those poor people out. A lot of good luck that did them. The numbers of casualties rose up to millions. Result?

Those who survived fled to Europe causing strain on the already heavily affected European Union. The millions of refugees who flooded the beaches of Italy cost the whole Union millions. Meanwhile, Uncle Sam was complaining why the EU didn't do anything about those terrorist flooding the soil of Europe leading to the collapse of NATO.

Asia looked and waited their time. But that wasn't the best thing to do. Commercial treaties were canceled, leading to collapse all over the Far East. One country that wasn't that much affected was Japan. Due to its isolated location and heavily self-reliance, a trait inherited from World War Two, the land of the Rising Sun had a better shot at making it out this mess relatively unscathed.

Speaking about getting out of a mess. One example got out of a mess as well.

This was the example of a kid that looked Japanese but breathed gaijin. This was Jonasavo Kerevechko. Third-year Kuoh student and a kid that escaped Japan due to a lot of luck and skill combined. Being left alone ever since he came here, Jonas wasn't someone looking to become something. He just wanted to have some way to live. How?

That was anyone's guess. He sat in silence, being left alone by most and hated by few. He wore a black jacket that was left open, a custom that was commonly seen in the hands of delinquents. While he didn't bear such a moniker, he could pass for one.

His face was impassive, his black, half long hair was a mess and his brown-red eyes were nicely mixed but they never held the light that some had. He had learned to look at the very least neutral or relaxed compared to others.

He didn't have many friends and there was another reason why. While Jonas had experience of dealing with members of the other sex, it wasn't something he was used to. Okay, he could think of one exception but that was another story. He sighed. He should have known that if you go to a school which was famous for being an all-girl school before, one could guess why most males came to the school.

Outnumbering boys one to ten, many young men believed this would be the land where they could have an easy access to girls. How low some must have fallen on the ideas. There were those who were seen as the lowest of the low, perverts without any sort of restraints towards women.

There were those who were politely declining every invitation. And there were those who saw women not as a way to get their rocks off but as those of the same species and had a friendly contact with them. Not that Jonas would fit in.

Jonas was left alone by most of the student body. No matter if you were boy or girl. Which didn't mean that he was anti-social. It had taken years for him to get used to a civilian life, knowing very well that it would never work.

But for Jonas, that didn't really matter now. He had his school work and while few, there were some who would speak to him. Like right now as the young man blinked to his side.

Looking into pink eyes, he saw a young, bespectacled woman with a figure that was modest but charming by some. Jonas had never really cared about how most looked. He knew well enough that what a person carried in their heart and minds would make what he thought of them.

"Kerevechko." A voice said that was carrying strictness. Sona Shitori, student council president of Kuoh and fellow third year, was standing at his desk.

She had no real idea what to make of him. She was given this task to look after this school and taking care of it was really important to her. But she wouldn't have guessed what Jonas would do. His appearance was one thing. When she looked at him, now two years ago, she guessed that he was just a mindless delinquent that was a lost cause in which she didn't have to invest her time.

Well, was she baffled to find out that he had beaten her on academics. It had caused Sona to get envious of the boy who wasn't just dangerously looking but had brains under his head. It had started in a small rivalry, unknown to the man which had turned around in her second year.

When she was going home, her brain tired from the long hours of school and work for the Student Council, she was assaulted by three male students from a nearby school, she was saved by Jonas. It wasn't a great fight like she had heard from tales that her parents told her.

She had witnessed just a bit of the fight and was shocked by the fierceness that Jonas carried with him. She admitted, she never saw someone like him fighting. One punch, one kick, one parry. That was all that he did.

The guy insisted to walk her home. That caused Sona to see him in a different light. Jonas preferred his privacy above being dragged into school. If that caused him to be left alone, Sona respected that. At this point, Sona had gotten to the point she would allow Jonas to take it easy and in return, he helped out around the school.

They weren't really friends but for Jonas, the interactions he had with her, were something fun. She had given up on trying to reform him and he had stopped acting less aloof. It had gotten to the point that Sona was comfortable with speaking to him, finding out that even he had a sense of humor. That brought us to this situation.

"Kerevechko." She said again, getting his attention. "Oh, hey, Sona. What's up?" He asked in a neutral tone for most but for Sona, he tried his best to sound friendly. Or he just acted.

"Kerevechko. I demand you call me Kaichou." Knowing his eye roll, she gave the smallest smile, he had things he wouldn't do.

"And we both know that is not going to work out. So, why did you come here?" She looked outside and Jonas could figure it out. "A-fucking-gain?" The man was 180 centimeters and he had muscle around his body. He looked down, shouldering the small president. They could see three boys running for their lives while being chased by a group of girls.

Jonas acted like Sona's guard dog while both would make damn sure that they would never be called out on that.

It was common practice that three boys, given the nickname the Perverted Trio would peek on the Kendo Girl Team. It would be often that those girls would find out and that they would chase those boys down.

It was common that Sona would go to Jonas with the request of calming those girls down. "I suppose I don't have to tell you."

Confidently, she looked at Jonas. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just so you know, I'm getting tired of it." Sona smiled at him. She had never seen him looking to woman in lust. It was like he didn't care about it. Or that he was gay. Which she doubted that was the case.

"Thanks for this." He smirked as he walked out his room. "Anything for you." He quipped back. She looked at him and she had the idea on him. He had been through a lot. One who was trained like she was, could read that in his eyes. She had no idea what it was but when she asked Jonas where he spend his elementary school years, he gave two words.

"Africa and classified." While not being content with it, she heard reports of guys who changed with him. He had some serious scars over his body, his face was just the tip of the iceberg.

She knew about Africa, she had heard the stories. Jonas might be a lot but there was something about him. While he did carry wounds over his body, they were healed. Bad memories might never leave his life but he was no loose cannon either. It wasn't perfect or even close to good but Jonas had never caused any trouble on the school.

In fact, the fight where he protected her from a horrible thing, there were rumors. That there was something that protected the girls from this school. And while she didn't understand Jonas, she appreciated him. He was blunt, a bit rude could be sarcastic but it was nice to converse with a guy who was pretty smart.

Meanwhile, Jonas walked around the school, whispers around the place, Jonas looked to his side and saw those girls.

While he could understand their anger, he found it cowardly to chase them without giving them anyways to defend themselves. One thing he didn't get in his head.

They would chase them every week or day. He got that. He just didn't get why those guys would do that. The Internet existed for a reason. But he wondered why it was those girls would just do that. In his mind, it was impossible that those boys would find a new hole to peep through.

Or it could be because those girls would not cover the hole up and they would just allow those boys so they could beat them up. And as always, he would call in to clean it up. He saw something different.

Miko Mitsuya, an older girl and someone who loathed Jonas with a holy passion. She was a third year like him and Sona and while the President had reached some understanding with him to the point that Jonas was easy enough to joke around with her.

She had black hair and a pretty tight figure of her body. It all started in their first year when a bunch of male perverts decided to let Jonas be used as a scapegoat. He had refused to take part in anything illegal, not even knowing why they would do something stupid like that but it has caused a major uproar after the girls found him responsible.

Not wanting to be used as a beating toy, he had taken up arms and singlehandedly whipped the asses of the girls. Sona who had come to that understood that Jonas had only acted on self-defense. Therefore, he went out with just two days of detention and helping around the school.

While Sona laid off on him, Miko made her goal to make sure Jonas would be punished. What made her angrier was that while she was seen as the biggest prodigy of kendo in the last decade, Jonas had proven that she was nowhere near him. Given his recluse to talk about his life, she had no idea what he did in his previous life.

Jonas had moved in the way of the boys, making a note that would kill them later and turn to face the hoard. Being used to angry women, he now faced Miko. The champ glared at her nemesis, knowing that he wouldn't budge.

"No."

He said to her, hoping that he didn't have to use violence. Or at least, no senseless violence. (Funny, senseless violence comes from the word Zinloos Geweld which is used in the Belgian language. I just made a literal translation).

"Get out of the way, Kerevechko. We have to beat those perverts to dead." Her voice was laden with venom that Jonas was thinking that she never ate anything sweet.

"We both know that I am not going to do that, Mitsuya. I will give these guys a sound thrashing but using those things," he said pointing at her boken, "that is going to cause severe marks to internal bleeding or worse."

Miko glared at him while she made herself ready for an attack. "Do not interfere in this, Kerevechko. You have no right." Jonas looked around and saw the girls surrounding him.

Great, this was going to be one hell of a major pain. "You girls? Don't you get any sort of honor? Attacking a foe that is unarmed. And you call those morons out? By attacking me while I don't carry any sort of g… weapon," he changed his tone, "you believe that you have any right to hurt those guys."

That did it for Miko. With her sword aimed at his abdomen, she attacked the man. Jonas stood back and evaded the attacks that were coming his way. Moving his head out of the way, Miko had made it very clear that she would be the one who would bring Jonas to justice.

Meanwhile, they had gathered some spectators. One was Sona who looked in Jonas in an emotion who could say awe. She wasn't joking when she hadn't seen anyone move like him. It was no martial arts that he studied but he had some sort of combat training under his belt. Jumping up, keeping his knees to himself, the large student landed on the sword of his attacker.

He kicked Miko out of his way. A round kick sorted her out and with making a summersault, he got his hands on the wooden sword. Moving one hand in his pocket, he glared at the girls. Attack and suffer or lay down your arms.

Sona looked at him, she couldn't deny that she held a certain good feeling for the man. "So you have your dog on a short leash?" A teasing voice said. While Sona was well liked by most of the female population, she couldn't deny that this woman, Rias Gremory, was liked by the males.

The Great Lady of Kuoh, a red-haired bombshell that had blue-green eyes, her voluptuous body was sticking out in her the uniform. She defeated Sona on her numbers and she was as intelligent as the girl. Like Sona, Rias was a third year. Revered by males and women alike, she was a princess in this school. Her red hair would trail down to her back.

She and Sona had a history, one not that many people knew off but unlike Sona, she and Jonas had no real relationship.

"He's not a guard dog, if anyone would ever make that assumption, I wouldn't doubt that Jonas would kill that person. In a way of showing off to make sure no one would make that mistake again. That is also a reason why I didn't make a move on him." Sona smiled as the kendo girls laid their arms down. Jonas looked to his side and saw the perverted Trio coming back. With a confident grin, they would expect it to be an easy thing to have those girls under their thumb.

But not in Jonas lifetime.

Dropping the sword, he punched the middle one, a brown-haired guy with yellow eyes in the stomach. The two others wanted to run away but a few punches and kicks later, he was done with them. They were a smoking mess. Looking to Sona, she gave him a nod.

The older man walked away and saw a guy with sand-colored hair and grey eyes glaring at him. While Jonas was a disaster at his own romance, he was pretty damn sharp to notice others. That would explain why Saji Genshirou would hate him or at least be not appreciating him being close to Sona. Jonas than walked back to the roof.

He would often sleep there as his classes that he tested out, he wouldn't have to follow. He was laying down and sleep. For some reason, he could easier sleep on this roof than at his house. Why would neechan leave him to teach in the States he would never understand? He had set his alarms and he walked away in the school.

Seems like the school was already out. While he was certainly a guy that had some reputation, it had caused that most of the Student Body would leave him alone unless you could talk to him. Which was limited to Sona and to a lesser extent Tsubaki.

Not that Jonas would ever say the two were friends. They could appreciate each other but they weren't really friends. After a few hours, he saw it was past time to leave the school so deciding that he had been bored enough, he left out.

He passed the Student Council room. The room was pretty luxurious and was set in a Victorian style. Big, expensive couches placed on it.

Inside, there were four beauties assembled. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. They weren't alone. One bespectacled beauty like Sona. Her hair was long and black that would go down to her knees which was split underneath. She had heterochromic eyes, one violet left eye and one brown right. Tsubaki Shinra.

Vice president and possibly the second person that Jonas had some interactions with. Frankly, there were quite a few persons who tried to get his interest but he brushed them off, not being interested in the life of students. Sona and Tsubaki were the small numbers he could appreciate interactions with. Only in small doses.

The fourth person was a woman sitting next to Rias. She had a voluptuous figure which boobs put Rias to shame. Her hair was long and black, with violet eyes who were often pleasantly mannered. That hair of her was tied in an orange ribbon, two strands of it, sticking out the end. Akeno Himejima, vice president of the Occult Research Club.

Unlike popular belief, she was a huge pervert. Sona found it funny on one of her best friends and rival ended up with someone like Akeno. Tsubaki looked a bit amused by the interactions.

Currently, Sona and Rias were playing a match of chess with those two looking at her. It had started with a bet. Sona was defeated in Chess, Rias would be allowed to get her hands on Jonas. "You do realize that trying to get Jonas wouldn't work."

Sona moved her [Pawn], hoping that chat would get Rias on a wrong foot. Rias smiled, she wouldn't be that easily thrown off.

She had found it funny that Sona had an interest in Jonas. Secretly, she was envious of her. The entire male and large part of the female student body ate out her hand and Jonas couldn't even be bothered by her.

Sona smiled as Rias moved her [Queen] away from the [Pawn]. "Sona, we both know that Jonas isn't a normal human."

"And he certainly is a fit, well-trained man. How he dished out that punishment. I wonder how he would react to pain inflicted on him." Akeno said with a voice that dripped pleasure and pain. She would certainly enjoy to tease and tie the man up.

"Akeno, for your own self-interest, I highly reconsider that thought," Tsubaki said to her. While Tsubaki and Sona had some relationship with him, consisting on trading favors, she had learned a little bit. He was in Africa when things went FUBAR and he did have professional training.

"Rias, I don't get why exactly. I mean. Jonas had been a mystery for us, ever since the day we came here. While I am not saying that I don't like loose ends, it has been two years since we debuted here. In those two years, we never had any sort of incident with him as an instigator. He just defended himself and held back on his attack. And he made it clear. He will allow me to tell him what he should do but if he refuses to move an inch, I doubt either of us could make him move. Besides, why should we? I don't like it but he is not going to be an issue."

Rias smiled while her [Knight] took Sona's [Bishop] down. "You know why," Rias answered. It has been some time and she was getting desperate. What her parents decided had caused her life to go in an end she did not like.

"I get your point. But you think you can hold him on a leash. That is not going to work. Besides, you do remember what our siblings told us. We are not to get involved with him. Although, I can say that he is better than your choice of that other idea. Issei Hyoudou? Really?" Sona found it funny that Rias went from one extreme to the other.

From the mysterious but for the rest clean state Jonas Kerevechko. Yes, Jonas was seen as delinquent but there wasn't a single thing that Sona ever found of dirt on him. No move on a girl, no smoking, no back talking.

He was a student. Not an honor student that would excel in anything while showing off to others but more a guy that went to school, did his job and went home. No more, no less.

Issei Hyoudou was a different cookie. Peeping tom, professional pervert, a loser in every other aspect. In fact, Sona found him a real piece of work. That Rias would invest her energy in that boy was beyond her.

Meanwhile, a certain man was walking home with his hands in his pockets, his jacket hung open and his black shirt open to see. He was walking home, not really interested in anything else but just getting out of school.

It had been a few years since he got to live in Japan. He carried his wounds and decided not to care too much about it. He had no problem so far but he still liked to know why his sis sent him to this school.

On the outside of the school, he looked up to see the sun setting. He blew air out his mouth like he was bored. He didn't really invest much in school but he had to admit. Sona's treatment of him was a thing he'd prefer. He didn't really mind being alone but he was human enough to enjoy companionship.

In this life, he just wondered. The world had been fucked over and it had been now that wounds were slowly getting healed. The USA would have a real hard time getting used to their usual world leading business after the collapse. Europe also survived but would rather rely on their own systems instead of ever again trusting the USA.

Russia had been going downhill after that. In any case, Jonas decided that Japan would be his home for the remainder of his life. He walked to a normal house where most of the Japanese people who could support themselves lived. He opened the door and walked in.

Leaving his shoes out of it, he didn't like being alone at home but now his sister was gone, he had to. It also defeated living at the base. Sona's eyes on him made matters more difficult so he decided to keep a low profile. Not that he didn't check it out regularly.

The base was still protected by the defense system and the police had agreed to keep people out of it as long Jonas would never take out his guns in public.

Not abnormal if you consider that he was the sole owner of more guns that half Japan had. While easily 70 percent of them consisted of weapons, relating to the Soviet Era or World War Two weapons, Jonas had his hands on sometimes more modern guns but still no state of the Art weapons. Not that it really mattered.

He had no reasons to use his guns and as long there were no terrorists on the ground, he had no reason to start shooting. Going upstairs, he went to his room or at least, where some of his clothes were hanging. Taking off his school uniform, he changed his clothes into an easier shirt and khaki brown pants.

Going downstairs, he made a rice stew. First dinner, at an early hour and after that, his homework. Eating alone was no fun in the slightest, humans were social creatures. Even after all this time, that didn't change on him. After his dinner, he went on his homework and after that, he turned on his laptop. It had been something he bought as soon he had allowed to touch his bank account.

Sure, his sis kept most of it until he was old enough and he was not one to waste his money that stupidly but games were way for him to work things out. He had been really good on shooters. It was a way that he could still be up to date on his skills.

His skills were often enough to decimate in multiplayer, although he hated going on that when he heard stupid kids rant. Who the fuck would allow their fucking spoiled brat to play Call of Duty? A reason why he'd preferred the Tom Clancy's Games. While a bit more of an elitist view, at least, they acknowledged bigger players who had some good skill. Well, at least, they were no whining babies.

One time, Jonas heard some kid mouthing him off. Jonas waited until he was done before he spoke again. In a calm even voice, he told the kid that he had done shit that wouldn't come close to this game. He'd been in Africa. Jonas gave one particularly fucked up detail.

Jonas sighed. He couldn't game or watch videos online. He hoped his sister would check in later. She had gone to a top private school. A sigh escaped his mouth. This sucked. He was bored out of his mind.

Suddenly, a call rang in. "Yo." He answered in a casual tone. "Hey there, Jonas." He smiled at the tone. "Hello, sis. How are things rolling?" He asked, genuinely interested in her life. "Well, I have no problem with things."

"Okay, now I'd like an honest answer." Jonas knew how his sister would take those things. Those high-class girls were a real arrogant bunch. While his sister would often be seen as a lady of high standards, she was far from that. She hated the hypocrisy, the fake laughing. One day, she would get her revenge.

When she would ask Jonas to show his face and stir shit up.

"You have to ask, little brother? About as royally annoying as you can get. Those girls are driving me insane." Shifting to a cough, he laid down.

"Really? I would think that girls are an easier matter to handle. At least, that's what I would think. Or what most on TV are saying."

"You need to cut back on those videos of feminists? But no. I take boys over girls every day. With them, I know what I'm putting myself into. And I had you for what would it be now. Ten years. So I know how to handle you." His sister told him back. She had been taking care for him for ten years ever since she got him.

While a task that she did out of duty, Jonas was something she loved having in the house. He colored in her day, gave her reasons to live and to look after. Her maternal instincts took up when he was suffering. And with that, while seen as one of the most beautiful and brilliant teachers, Jonas had the habit of walking in her class, delivering files and calling her sis.

"I don't think I'm a normal example of what you'd call a boy."

"Doesn't stop me from preferring you over them. Anyways, I'm calling you to let you know about a few things."

Jonas sighed and prepared himself. His sis was really special. She had some secrets and told him slowly about how the world worked. How there were forces beyond his dreams.

"What's up? Are you telling me about the Devils on school?" Not surprised her little brother had figured that one out, she sighed, interested in how he figured that one out.

"Not really but how did you know that you were having classes with Devils?" Jonas smirked when he leaned his head back and ruffled through his hair.

"Come on sis. The school idols. There's no way they're just human. And no, I'm not talking about their chest sizes. Intellect beyond what I'm used and having a body that is rival to mine. The only one who can give me a run for my money is you, big sis. But as long they keep to themselves and I keep to mine, I don't see a reason to make a problem. They know that I'm not a normal human and I have my doubts about them but we reached a mutual understanding."

"With the Gremory or with the Sitri?" His sister asked, her tone a little bit worried. She knew exactly who those girls belonged to and where their families had their positions.

"Wait, ain't her name Shitori? Meh, with her then. I'm Kaichou's fist for hire. Or more the fact, I do her a few favors, she keeps the teachers off my back." Jonas answered his older sister.

"Okay, with her, you can deal. She knows what she can and can't get. But aren't you sure that you don't have any relation with Gremory? I know that you are a full male."

Jonas raised an eyebrow on that matter. "Sis, I have been living with you under a roof for ten years. You think I'm not used to women? Think again. But that's just a thing I got used. Gremory is hot, yeah but red ain't my type. Also, she reeks of problems. Anyway, what's the real reason you called?"

"There are a few Fallen Angels who landed at your village." Jonas perked up on that truth. He had been looking for a couple of Fallen Angels ever since he got out of Africa. Not that he let the revenge control his life but if he could find any sort of lead, he would take that and he would look for that kind of thing until he found what he wanted.

He had some debt standing up to a few persons and was dead set on repaying them.

"What do those guys want?" Jonas asked in a serious tone. "I don't know but another thing. That boy Issei Hyoudou. He is the person that most likely has Ddraig in his body."

Jonas rolled his eyes on that set of information. That perv was the one who got one of the most powerful things in the world that his sister came from. But still, the world didn't know about him. The older sister that took care of him was some sort of guardians. Ensuring that the magical world didn't come too close to the human one.

That didn't work out well. His sister was still a part of it and she made sure that people or whatever they stayed away from the boy. Besides, Jonas had seen the same things in Africa. In the life of a fucked up continent, you could see the changes.

"You're pulling my leg, sis. That pervert got one of the biggest nukes you can possibly think off in his fucking body and you're telling me that now cause?" He asked, a little bit angry at the actions of his sister. "I wanted to protect you."

The sarcastic snort she heard was a thing she was expecting, given his nature. Jonas would never let someone protect him.

"That is not working when you do it like that, sis. How much we both like it, you and I are a part of this world. We can't change that." Jonas almost lost his temper when he spoke on the phone.

"Jonas. Do you really think that you have any change against those creatures?" The tone was serious and harsh. "You do not have a [Sacred Gear], you're no part Youkai or any sort of creature. In all essence, you're just human."

"Just human?!" He shouted incredulously. From all the people in the world, she should know that he was not just human. He wasn't someone who got angry fast but he had some things he would stand up for in his life. His tone was the thing his sister could imagine. His eyes had been shot open and his mouth had set itself for a rougher look. "Not that I want to sound like an arrogant prick but I am not just a human. Forgetting what I can do and what I am? I don't need to have some kind of fucking [Sacred Gear] or anything like that. I got my gun, that's enough, you know how I think about those things that are supposed to be invincible?" He breathed in, his blood growing higher.

"Nothing is invincible. If something seems or looks invincible, it just means that none has found a way to defeat it. You don't have to remind me. But still, Jonas. I called you to warn you about the attacks that might happen to you. Anyway, keep your head on your shoulders and make sure that you look out for yourself." Jonas was happy to hear from her again but he had survived Africa when things went complete FUBAR there. No matter who those guys would throw at him, he'd be able to make it out alive.

"Will do. I'm going to keep an eye on Hyoudou for the time being. What if the Fallen Angels move in for the kill?" He asked in a business-like a tone. "That's the Devils' problem. I have the idea that Rias wants to reincarnate him. He's going to be her ace in the hole when things go down with her situation. That little issue is also the reason why I don't want you to get involved with her. It's your call if you want to jump in or stand asides. But in any case, don't get too involved in those matters."

Jonas sighed on that matter. "We gotta wait until I have more intel on those Fallen Angels. Those guys helped me out when things went really south back there. If they are not the ones who saved me back then, I'll leave them be. If they are."

The older woman sighed. Jonas was dead set on repaying the debt he had left open for the persons that saved his life. She understood. After all, she was in the same position. "Okay, I hear you. But when you do that, there's no turning back. You are going to get pulled into the life that you were trying to escape."

"I don't have much an option. Besides sis. I have been low, we both know that in this life, you can't escape. Good to hear from you again."

"Love you soldier boy. Keep your eyes open and make sure that you set your priorities straight."

"Love you too sis. I'll be seeing you when you drop by." He closed the call and went to bed. He closed his eyes and dreams or better nightmares filled in his mind when he tried to sleep. Things that were designed by humans and things that were not human at all.

In the later hours, he woke up, his eyes staring at the roof. A sigh escaped his mouth. Moving to the showers, he felt the hot water running down on his scars and his body. His brownish, red eyes were looking down on his body. It didn't take long before he was done and he went out.

Making a quick breakfast, he left for school and with his bag on his back, he walked away. It didn't take long before he found the Perverted Trio. Like a lot of others, he didn't have such high opinion of them, his show yesterday would prove that. But still, Issei was a better human being than his companions.

That you were interested in the female body at the age you had was not abnormal but you could keep your ideas to yourself. At least, Issei had some morals left if you'd compare him to Matsuda or Motohama.

Still, Jonas did not like them. Not in the slightest. He had been walking around the school to make sure that he wasn't noticed much. But he noticed something else. Namely that he wasn't the only one who was following Issei.

It was not obvious to the untrained but he saw that Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujou were following him. They changed and made sure that Issei didn't notice but Jonas did. But the same couldn't be said for them. Jonas did not notice they were aware of his actions. Not that he really minded but still.

He shook his head on the comments Issei and his friends made about girls. This was really fucked up. At school, they shut up as the Student Council was looking at who entered the school. Getting the next count because he'd left his shirt open, Jonas ignored the comments. It was too fucking early and too fucking hot already.

Had he grown this weak during his stay in Japan?

When the day passed, Issei and his friends were looking around when Rias Gremory was looking down from the old school building on the pervs. Jonas had decided to shit in the shades to prevent the sun from getting his body. Not that he really minded the heat but it was too big a pain to deal with it.

Inside the old school building.

"So the Fallen Angels have landed here?" Rias asked Akeno while the two were busy playing a chess game. "So far, it seems that way. I do not know if they are here to make a hit on Issei. About him, I looked him up. He's a second year. Not really outstanding as a student, he's not particularly athletic and he is hated by the entire study body. Koneko and Kiba have been keeping an eye on him but it doesn't look like he has activated his [Sacred Gear]."

Rias sighed. While she would prefer to have more information about Issei, there were opportunities not to pass up. Sona and she had been looking for who they could take in this school and Issei was marked by Rias. But if she didn't act fast, she could forget reincarnating him.

"You can ask him to come over to the club and do it right then. It won't take much to join our side," Akeno said to her [King]. On that, the red-haired bombshell sighed. That was true but she would rather cement Issei's loyalty to him. In most cases, she would prefer to avoid the difficulties.

"We'll just have to wait for the events to unfold." She placed her [Pawn]. "Checkmate." She said with a victorious smile while Akeno bent down looking at it. "Aw, I was trying to make it harder." Rias went to the shower. "It was an easy see through. You can try harder next time." She said while she removed her clothes.

It was infuriating but Akeno had the upper hand on the chest department. Not that Rias should complain about her own chest. She was more than generously gifted with her tits and hips. Most guys would love to catch a bit of her delicious body. Removing her bra, she now let her breasts hang out free while she took a shower.

Outside, Jonas was sitting in the heat. It was spring but still, the heat was getting up. He should have left his jacket at home or choose a lighter version. He had bought himself a can of soft drink in one of the automats around the school to make sure he stayed hydrated. While he was gulping it down, he looked to the students who were complaining about their school and parents. How their life was unfair and they shouldn't get through this.

'Fucking spoiled brats. You fuck heads are complaining about the fact you're not allowed to go a party while kids your age are struggling to get a meal in other parts of the globe.' Jonas wasn't liking how those girls were nagging but he decided not to act up. He didn't move from his spot. He didn't like doing this job but he knew that he could do this and make sure that he didn't let Issei go out his sight.

It was mainly a boring feat and in the class, Jonas tried to pay attention. He tried to follow and to remember what the teacher would say about stuff that he probably would never need anyway. The whole day went by and Jonas was all too happy that the clock pointed four in the afternoon. The students were ready to leave with their friends, talking about what they were going to do next and how they were going to spend the evening. He himself spent a few minutes in the class, enjoying the pure silence.

Jonas was lucky enough to see Issei standing over a bridge, complaining about his life. He stood at the other side. When the bridge was still on solid ground, Jonas had his back turned so Issei wouldn't notice him. After a bit, the older man saw Issei talking with a girl and Jonas was sure when he saw the face. Black hair, purple eyes. Even from this distance, he didn't make a mistake on registering to who the perv was talking.

While he remembered she was older when he saw her first, Jonas knew that this was the girl he saw back then.

Back in the hellhole, he crawled out.

For some reason, Issei came down, jumping with joy while Jonas noted that Koneko was glaring at him. The white-haired girl came from the other side, casting a glance at Issei when he left. Jonas didn't know if she saw him but he had his eyes set on the girl with who Issei was talking. He was going after her, passing by at Koneko.

The first year looked at him and she didn't know how to react but the two passed each other. He had better things to do than to pay attention to the third year.

The black haired girl had been walking around the entire city and Jonas had the idea she knew she was followed by someone out there. When she turned in an alleyway that just screamed desertion, Jonas moved in, knowing she was going to make sure that he was dealt with.

It was empty like someone hadn't walked in but Jonas knew better. She was here, somewhere. He closed his eyes to let his ears and other senses come to life. Concentrating on the sounds around him, he was trying to follow her. He couldn't see her no but he knew she was around. Relying on his ears, he suddenly felt a disturbance and he got the hand of the girl. She was shocked to see that a human could capture her attack.

Then he looked her in the eyes and where she tried to get away, Jonas hadn't released her arm making damn sure she wouldn't get aw y. She then looked at his face. The reddish eyes stared at her and the girl stopped her struggle when shock took over her face. Jonas let her go while she eyed him up. She had met him before but she couldn't recall when.

"Do I know you?" She asked in a cold tone while looking at the man. Jonas shifted in his spot and he could see her. No other human would have reacted by now. She couldn't make a full transformation but even in this form, a normal human wouldn't be able to fight back.

"Last time I saw you, you were a bit more grown up and you had black wings, coming out your back. Your outfit was also a lot more immodest showing a bit more skin. Things that wouldn't be appropriate here. And I was just a little kid when I saved your life back in the manmade hellhole that was Africa." Jonas told a bit too much but it did the trick of throwing the girl off balance.

"Jonas?" She asked, her voice leaving her while she looked at him. The girl couldn't be sure. This was impossible. Okay, coincidences exist but this couldn't be true. It couldn't be the same kid. The kid that saved her life when things went completely south and where things that shouldn't happen did happen. That's why she was thrown off by his nod.

"Been a while, Ray." He sighed. That was it. Ray, or Raynare as her full name went, knew enough. There weren't that many people, humans even less who called her Ray. She didn't hold back on the hug when she threw her arms around him. While Jonas wasn't really used to the body contact, he felt it a bit awkward as she felt the assets of the girls pressed against him. But he was also relieved that he saw her again. So he calmly wrapped his arms around her body.

He avoided her ass but he settled for the waist. He had a hard time getting used to human skin contact and so far, his sister was the only one who gave him a hug every now and then. But he saw her as his sister. With Ray, the fact this was a girl, hit him all over the head. Not that he really minded the contact.

Raynare let him go as she eyed him up. He was definitely grown up. Back then, he was a scrawny kid with a lot of blood on his skin and clothes. The Fallen admitted. He much more fell in her zone with this new look. At the age of seventeen, it wasn't that he was close to her, born thousands of years ago. But still, the look of a young man made him a lot better.

He still carried a lot of strength as his arms were anything to go by. His face had gotten really handsome even with the faded scars. Speaking of them, someone did a good job of patching him up. After he saved her life, she asked him to come with her to the Grigori but he refused, telling her that he had someone who would take care of him.

Raynare would lie if she said she didn't hope to see this special human. In her eyes, most humans were nothing more but ants. Things she could use and abuse as she pleased. But then this guy showed up and he shook her foundations.

With a knife and a handgun, he destroyed those who would do her harm and he had helped her up when she was captured by those militia, ready to use her for a change. Jonas had shown up when the whole mess came down and like her, he was a survivor who wanted to get out.

"Jonas. I can't believe it. It's nearly impossible to see this. I'm so happy to see you." She said in a voice that told him she wasn't lying. She really was happy. It had only been a few days after the two teamed up in Central Africa. Lost pretty much everyone else who could save them, they stuck together until they reached the help post in Alexandria. After that, Raynare left for Europe and Jonas contacted the woman who would become his big sis.

"Same here, Raynare. What're you doing here? Japan is pretty far flung from your normal places and even so, this place got Devils keeping shit under control. You're here for a reason." Jonas said with a face that carried the faintest of smiles while trying to keep his feelings under control. Underneath his calm face, he was grinning like a damn fool.

"Nothing escapes you, does it?" Jonas titled his head and looked up and down on her school uniform. Man, if Jonas was not knowing who was really in front of him, he would be pinning at her against the wall.

"If that did, I don't think I'd be walking on the globe. Fuck. I think you wouldn't be alive either." Jonas responded back. A hard thing for Raynare. He was right. His instincts kept the two of them alive during the time in Africa.

"Can't argue with that. And I know, I owe you real big time for that time." Jonas shrugged at her reply and he stood in her way. "Ray, again. Why the fuck are you here?"

Raynare did not really want to tell Jonas what was going on but she knew he'd pick a lie twenty miles away. She was locked up in this. But all things considered, he was here. The only one who might be able to save her and the ones involved in this shitty mission. The ones who could save their bacon. But no one in hell she would let her friends.

"That's a story. One that ain't too pretty. I'll explain it on the way." Jonas did not expect to go anywhere in the last few hours but he did not complain. The two walked out the hallway and walked side by side. In most cases, it would like he was dating the girl. But that wasn't the case for two Devils. One with red hair and one with white hair.

Both were wearing a Kuoh Academy and suddenly, the white-haired one was tapped on the shoulder. "Neh, Momo-chan. Isn't that Kerevechko-senpai of who Sona-Kaichou often talks about." The now appointed Momo then looked over to the side to see Jonas walking away. Next, to him, there was a Fallen Angel.

"Indeed. And I don't suppose you've missed that there's a Fallen Angel next to him, Tomoe." The girl shook her head. "No, I didn't. I have seen that. I think that Sona-Kaichou would be really interested in this."

Jonas and Raynare hadn't seen the Devils at the other side, too caught up with the fact they had found each other again. It was not that they were walking arm in arm but more because they walked closer to each other. They didn't speak that much, more in happy, content silence. Jonas had the smallest of grins on his face while Raynare smiled.

They walked to the outskirts of Kuoh and ended up at an abounded church. "Comfy," Jonas said while he looked at the building. The glass was shattered out of it and the building itself looked like the elements weren't too kind to it either. In all truth, a building that didn't look too appealing to live in.

"Believe me. Inside, it's not much better either." Walking to the door who barely could stay on its hinges, Jonas took Raynare's word for it. "I know that I'm not one to talk but Ray, why the fuck are you staying here?"

The Fallen Angel sighed as she looked to the Human. "We are forced to stay here. Jonas. I brought you here because of I…" They were interrupted by a sudden noise. Jonas instincts went into overdrive as he looked at what looked like a human.

Not that much older than himself, Jonas could see a guy with white hair and red eyes, much like his own. The face showed Jonas that he wasn't really sane. He wore priestly robes and a cross over his chest, although Jonas doubted this was a holy man. In his eyes, this guy was as psycho as you could get.

"Boss, you're back," He said gleefully before he noticed Jonas standing there. Jonas wasn't that at ease to let his guard down but when he saw the guy, he could figure out three ways to take down this guy if he got too close to him or to Raynare for that matter.

"And who might you be? You don't appear as a holy man like myself and I don't think you're here to pray for your sins." Jonas's jaw clenched when he heard the tone how the man spoke to him. Flipping the bird to him, Jonas glare became stronger.

"Pray for my sins? Even if I had any need, I don't think I'd be doing it. Committed a bit too much murder to even think about that. Anyway, who the fuck might you be?" Jonas said while the guy tensed up.

"I'm Freed Sellzen. Super-duper Devil slayer and former exorcist from the Holy Church, currently employed by the Great Fallen Angel Kokabiel. We're in this town to make sure those fucking Devils are out of here and we will be taking a Sacred Gear. Boss. If you don't mind, I'm going to look for sinners and make them repent. The others will be arriving soon." And with that, he left by the door.

"Deranged fuck," Jonas said while he looked at the door which the Exorcist used to leave the place. Raynare sighed on that matter. She had to agree that Freed was as insane as they came. "Can't argue with you there. He's about as crazy as you can get but he's about the best fighter I have seen as human so…"

She would trail off if Raynare didn't get a wakeup call. "Hey!" She smiled at Jonas. "Sorry, besides yourself. I have to admit, he's an Exorcist and you were a kid trained back in Africa but still?"

Jonas titled his head when he heard that term. "Exorcist? What's that? I mean. I haven't really heard of it." Raynare scoffed but not on the question but on the sickening irony that she would tell.

"Exorcists are top warriors of the Church meant to take on monsters like Devils and other evil creatures. Freed is a Stray, meaning that the Vatican has abounded him and others have taken his place. Often, the Fallen take in the Strays and we use them as our own warriors." Jonas turned back to the female.

"He spoke of Kokabiel. Ray, it's about time you tell me what you're doing here. So far, I can see, it's not really good." Jonas said in a bit of worry to the woman. The Fallen Angel wanted to speak but suddenly, Jonas could see a few others coming out.

One was a man. He wore a fedora and raincoat and from what Jonas could tell, he was pretty used to a fight. The second was a woman on which the term scantily clad was fitting. Her clothes were a maroon tank top which showed quite a bit of cleavage. Jonas admitted she looked pretty hot. Her blue hair covered her brown eyes.

The third was a petite girl with blond hair in twin tails and she wore what Jonas ever heard as Gothic Lolita. Not that he really cared about that fashion statement but she had something that would just spill the dreams of others. Jonas was on edge. Raynare, he went to Africa with her. Those three, he didn't know.

"Raynare, why the hell did you bring this man here? Can't you see this is endangering the mission?" The man spoke up and Jonas merely lifted an eyebrow. 'Mission. You're causing more damage than her pall. Not that I am going to tell you that little truth.' He then looked over to the women who were a bit like the man, although the blue haired one looked uneasy when she noticed Jonas could easily use Raynare as leverage in case things went dangerously for him.

"Easy Donasheek. I can imagine that Raynare would have a good reason to bring this guy here. Although, I wouldn't lie he looks rather delicious." Jonas crossed his arms and he began to work the cogs in his head. He wouldn't let this woman get too close to him.

"Guys. I think I told you this before. When I was in Africa, a human saved my life." The blond haired girl sighed when she rolled her eyes that they went up in her sockets. "Yeah, you told me so many times that it got boring. What has to do with this guy?"

"I am that guy," Jonas answered while he remained vigilant and ready to bounce back if things would get hairy. It was not in his nature to back down from a threat like this. "I'm the guy who saved Ray from that hellhole. And you guys might be who exactly." Jonas wasn't too sure about the stuff he was seeing here. From what he could see, the guy was incredulous that this kid would be the one who saved one of their kind.

The women were acting in a different fashion. The little one was now also doubting the fact that Jonas was the guy. If he was, she would be really hesitant to go against Raynare. The blue haired one was a bit more cautious. She had little reason to disbelieve the human or Raynare.

"You're kidding me?" She was the one who asked Raynare. "Are you serious that he's the one you have been talking about Raynare?" The black haired beauty nodded. The three here had heard the story but never believed a human being was able enough to do the things Raynare said he could. Donasheek, the guy, smirked as suddenly he moved fast towards Jonas who had been on guard. With his attacker coming from above, he grabbed the arms and threw the bastard away who would pull that stunt.

Having his arms pinned above his target, Donasheek found it unbelievable that a pathetic human could A stop his attack and B. had the guts to hold him down. Jonas wasn't done with him either as he kicked the bastard away. Before Donasheek could raise his head, Jonas had used his feet to deliver a flying kick.

Turning to Raynare, his look told her that he would make sure that he was going to fight back against any sort of attack.

Raynare understood Jonas reasoning. He wouldn't let someone hurt. Not even her. And she wasn't sure if she should punish Donasheek. In any case, the arrogant fuck was out cold. While neither Kalawarner nor Mittelt were big fans of humans, there were those who had earned their respect. Jonas with his action had now sure earned that.

He stood back up as he looked over to Donasheek who was trying to get up. "I don't think so." The older man said as he raised his feet and kicked the man in his face, knocking him out cold. He then walked back to Raynare. "What the fuck was his big idea? I didn't do anything and he wants to kill me flat out just because I'm telling you guys a truth." Mittelt had walked up in awe to him.

"That's not something a normal human could have done. At least, not with one kick. Are you really the guy who saved Raynare when things went horribly wrong in Africa?" Jonas raised an eyebrow. She had the appearance of a young child while Jonas didn't doubt she was at least a few hundred years old.

She looked at him, a bit more in surprise at him. She understood that he wasn't just normal and that he was really strong. If he could knock Donasheek out like that. "You really are that guy." Jonas shrugged at her comment as he knelt down to be at her length. An act that would have insulted her but that she let slip.

Raynare had often bored them with the stories of the young boy that saved her life. If half of it was true, Mittelt knew that she had no chance against him. Kalawarner looked at him and back to Raynare. She wasn't liking this one bit but if she brought him here, it must have a decent meaning. Also, the idea that she could have a sway on this human. It'd prove to be really delicious.

"So Jonasavo Kerevechko if I recall correctly. You're certainly living up to your name." Jonas perked with his head to the blue-haired beauty. Her outfit left little to the imagination but he didn't really mind that. Despite having excellent control over his urges, he would appreciate whatever the fuck was thrown his way. With boundaries of course.

A bit of eye candy like right now, no problem. A slut trying to make him her pet, rather not. "If I have a name to live up to. And you might be who exactly?" The man asked while he looked at the woman.

"Oh, how rude of us. My name is Kalawarner and the little one is Mittelt. The guy you knocked is Donasheek. Nice to finally meet you." Jonas looked over to Raynare who had the very decency to Jonas. "Sorry, Jonas. It's just. You aren't exactly normal and well, I have never thought to see you again." Jonas nodded on her comment.

"Make that two of us, Ray. I have never thought to see you here in this city. But that brings me to this subject. What are you guys doing here? And don't lie. Why would a bunch of Fallen Angels come to this city? A city where Devils are the ones in charge." Jonas now asked, his arms crossed, his mouth in a grimace and his eyes were harsher.

This was clear that he was happy to see her but that he was a bit worried.

"How are you so certain that there are Devils around?" Mittelt asked him with a nasty smirk. "As for I go, there have none, at least, none we have encountered." Jonas raised an eyebrow on that comment but shook his head. "There are Devils, young but at least, with two Peerages so far I know. And I know because I go to school with them. So you might try a little bit better. I don't like it when people lie."

Kalawarner would have normally tried to kill the human but he had managed to defeat Donasheek by himself and she knew that Raynare wouldn't appreciate it if she killed the man that saved her life. Somewhere, Kalawarner wondered if her friend had fallen for this human. Now she saw him, grown up and a hunk, to say the least, she could see where the appeal came from.

For her race, like most other Supernatural races, humans were like ants. A handy recourse but nowhere near the equal. For them, humans weren't just worth considering as a partner. They were just to be used and thrown away or kept as slaves. At least, Fallen Angels had much of the decency of leaving the Humans when they were done. Or get what they wanted from them.

But Jonas in just five minutes proved that he was no normal Human. No, this was the type of guy that no one would have ever have. He would shoot, stab, strangle, kill and murder his way to his freedom. And he had a good understanding of the Supernatural world. And Kalawarner knew that this came from not just Raynare. No, he had some inside recourse. And he would never reveal that source for anyone.

It couldn't hurt to try out. She bend down, revealing a bit of her bosom to the young man. Those guys were fueled on testosterone. They wouldn't be able to resist a bit of teasing.

"Come on, Jonas. You really think that we'll tell you. Maybe we can reach an agreement. You leave and we give you a…" She was cut off by having his hand wrapping around her throat. He lifted Kalawarner up. Not from the floor or to kill her but to warn her. She could still breath, although not as easily as usual.

He held the Fallen Angel from his away. "Listen up. I don't really want to have any sort of idea to fuck a Fallen Angel. That doesn't work like that. You can tell me why you're here. And that might the most healthy thing to do."

Raynare was the first to act really fast as she gripped the arm of Jonas to put the blue haired one down. He looked at her and she shook her head. "Jonas. This does not concern you. I'm sorry but this has nothing to do with you."

Jonas let Kalawarner go and she fell on the floor. Mittelt walked over to her and helped her up. "Listen, Raynare." She noticed he used her full name. "This does very much concern me. I'm living here in this city and I am the one who is running stuff in this place. I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you might die. I might know but I don't think that you're in a really good spot. I think you four are in a bad spot. And sorry but I don't like shit going down in this city."

"I thought you said that the Devils are the ones who ran this place." A glare escaped from the man which shut her up. "That's true. They're the ones who rule this place. But still, this is also my place. You can tell me why before I get angry. And Ray, why did you ask to look around Hyoudou? I know that you're a Fallen Angel but that guy is not the right choice."

A blush got on her face when she realized that Jonas was a witness when she asked Issei out. "You saw that." Jonas nodded on her question. "I did and that's just no good. Someone asked me to keep an eye on him. But that all asides, again, Raynare. Why are you here?" Kalawarner wanted to jump up but the three had a decent idea that Jonas was here for a good reason.

"We're here with a mission." Jonas turned back to Kalawarner and then turned his attention to Raynare. "I get that. I have heard that moron talk about a mission. Which mission? How does this involve Hyoudou?"

"What do you know about him?" Mittelt asked while glaring at him. "I have heard a few rumors. That he got a real big [Sacred Gear] in him and that he's been looked after by Devils and you guys. Still, to think you'd be around."

Raynare perked up from that knowledge. "Who told you? I don't know a normal human that would know about us and the Devils." Jonas shook his head.

"Sorry but that information is classified. Let's just say that the person who gave me the information is pretty high up to several lists. Normally, I don't involve myself in this but the person, let's call that one X, told me that there was a chance Fallen Angels around. X knows about the races and the stuff going on. That same person knows that I'm looking for you. I have been but well, I'm stuck in this back hole of a city. Too peaceful to my liking but rather that."

He cut off his sentence and Raynare understood. She had been born after the Great War and even so, the events in Africa were more horrifying compared to the stuff that went down in the Great War.

Humans, God's greatest creation. Yeah, right. The sad part is that most races see themselves as being greater while in reality, they're no better than human. One might wonder if the Humans aren't actually better than them.

"Okay, say no more. I get it and you're not going out our way. Should we tell him?" Kalawarner and Mittelt looked at their leader. "Up to you, Raynare, although I think it's for the best," Mittelt answered and she looked over to Jonas. He scared her a bit and she didn't want to find out what he really could do.

"Jonas. We're here for two reasons. We're here to look after the [Sacred Gear] of Issei Hyoudou. Like your X said, he might have a great one and one potentially dangerous. I am here to kill him before that could happen." Jonas breathed through his mouth. "Ray, that's not a good idea. I mean. If he is dead, wouldn't it be easier for the Devils to make him a slave of their own. And if I was killed by someone, for a reason that I wouldn't see as valid by someone who played with me, I'd be in for some real heavy hitting revenge. And second?"

"There's a certain nun. Asia Argento. She has healed a Devil and is now an exile of the Church. We are to here to catch up with the young girl." Jonas made a step to Raynare and before she could make a run, he gripped her school uniform, pulling her closer.

While it might seem like an act of affection from afar, from close, it was clear that the man wasn't really happy with what Raynare told him.

"You're lying. I don't think you'd just take in a nun. And healed? How? A [Sacred Gear] again? You can either tell me or I ask my person of contact. I'd find out either way, although I should know it by now. You're not telling me everything." Raynare tried to fight back him but she knew that wouldn't work.

His own raw power and the person that looked over him would never let a potential like him go to waste. He would be excellent in fighting against Supernatural creatures. "Sorry. We have a ritual that would kill the person from who the [Sacred Gear] is extracted from. But the whole thing doesn't right with us."

Jonas rolled his jaw when he looked at them. "I guess. I mean, from what I have seen back in Africa. I think I have a pretty good idea of who you are, Raynare. That Deranged Fuck that left, Freed. He said something about Kokabiel. Who is that guy?" The three tensed up and Jonas had a pretty good idea that this was going down further south.

Mittelt told him to lean down. "We can't tell you. That guy is the one who is ruling us. Donasheek, the guy you knocked out and Freed with the other ones are following him. We're not fans of this either but we got little option than to continue." Jonas looked at her and tried to find any sort of deception or lie.

He has gotten used to it but saw they weren't lying. They understood the full consequences and with just this, they were already on thin ice. "So you guys need someone to get you three out of this mess? If that's what you guys want at least. Let me ask, is Kokabiel the end of it or is he just a big shot? Because that name does ring a bell." Raynare took a deep breath.

"He is what you call a big shot but he is not the end game like you call. Jonas. Can you perhaps help us?"

The former child soldier turned to his old friend and was sure to help her out. "I can do that but not just now. Those Devils are already watching me so I'm sorry but I can't help you guys right now." Turning to Donasheek, he began to think.

"Listen. Right now, getting you guys out of this won't work. When that idiot wakes up, tell him that you managed to scare me off with the threat that you three would kill me. For now, Raynare, try to be around Issei but don't kill him. He might be a perverted fuck but that's still no reason to murder someone. Meanwhile, when Asia comes around, you guys pick her up. I'm not liking this as much as you guys do but if the Devils are getting involved in this because they'll be in this mess in some way. If we can keep them out. The better if not. Well, Kokabiel might be a big shot but do you have any sort of clue which Devils are in this?"

Kalawarner spat on the ground. "The heiress of the noble families Sitri and Gremory. The little sisters of two Maou." The amount of poison and hate that the blue haired woman had was pretty high as Kalawarner spoke about the Devils. That not Jonas really minded that. He understood their hate. Hell, he had seen that multiple times.

"And those two Maou have a rep of being really into their little sisters. So if Kokabiel tries anything major, we'd be able to do something about that. But let me think in this plan. Pulling out now might attract attention. We're going along and then make our way out."

Kalawarner and Mittelt both gave their attention to Raynare who nodded. "Don't worry guys. This man has some crazy plans but that might work out. Only, Jonas. What do you want us to do now?" The man looked at them.

"Like I said, carry on. And try to throw some light spears at me when you chased me away." He turned on his heels. The Fallen Angels were reluctant to throw anything to him but he winked at them.

"Don't worry about it. I have survived far worse." They did out as he ordered and he (narrowly) avoided the attacks. Running away, he made his way out of the church. On the run, he started to think on he should save them. This was not going to be easy. They had to carry out their acts while still being involved in this.

But he had found her again. And that was something he would never let go.

Next day, Jonas was sitting on his desk. The events of the last night played through his head. He couldn't let Raynare or her friends die due to some idiotic piece of shit that would say they had to carry out those orders, no matter how vile they were. Not that they were more looking forward to it as he did. He still wondered if he should call his big sis or let the Devils out of this. When he started this, there was no going back.

A presence told him Sona was nearby. Lifting it out his earplugs, he looked into her eyes. He could see that she was not her usual self. No, this was really bad. Like his big sis having a period. Oh, God. Those days were the worst when she was around. Like seriously, is it that bad when your hormones play up. "What's up?" He asked in a casual tone, hoping that he was holding his voice back. Not that he really worried about it but still.

"Kerevechko? Can you tell me what you did last night?" Jonas looked back at her with his brown reddish eyes raising an eyebrow. "Morning Sona. And no, I don't see how does my evening concern you? As long I'm not dealing drugs or anything illegal, what I do in my free time, the school got nothing to say about it." Jonas shot back at her. See, that was one thing. The school could lay out regulations for what students could and couldn't do.

And Jonas was a lot and individualistic even more so most often a middle finger was the thing the school or any form of authority got when he was having problems with the rules. He had his ways of making his way out of stuff. He never had to bow his head towards any sort of thing. His own fucking life was the most important thing to him and no one had the goddamn right to even think about ordering him around.

"Jonas. I'm asking you one more time. What did you do last night?" Sona had hoped that her authority would get Jonas to talk to her. She wasn't really worried about him at all. It was only that after she heard that he was walking in the city in what possibly could be a Fallen Angel, she was on edge. As was Rias.

But because she was the one who kept Jonas on a leash so to speak, it came to her to get him to talk. Not that she did a good job on that one.

It took the man one second to get out his seat getting on his feet, hovering over her, which she had to say was a little bit intimidating and he glared at her. "Sona Shitori, what I do in my free time is my concern. You got no right to demand to tell me where I have been last night. And frankly, there are no school rules that should tell me where I have been last night." His glare and hers mixed up.

She was more of a cold one that tried to stare in his soul that would promise a lot to him while he was more defiant and a heat in his eyes that tried to show that he wouldn't let up.

"I have the right to ask you where you have been. I am your Student Council President." Sona said to him while Jonas just scoffed at her. "That gives you the right to listen to you in this school. outside, I'm free to do whatever I want. I'm old enough to know what I should and shouldn't do. And if you don't stop now, I'm not even thinking about doing your dirty work."

He slid back in his seat and moved his feet on the table. "Leave." He plugged his ears in and he began to listen again to his music. Knowing that Jonas wouldn't break against her, she left him. She turned back to him and sighed. "You should really watch where you're going. You don't know what you got yourself in."

Jonas shrugged on her. "I have been in Africa, I can handle myself." He said when he focused on his music. His sister proved to be unreachable so asking her was out. And the Devils would be even more reluctant to help them.

Maybe he should let Raynare kill Issei. Okay, that was not favorable but it would be one death and four lives saved. And still, he didn't doubt that either Sona or Rias would be watching over them. Rather Issei than himself who'd be on their beck and whim. But he wouldn't try to focus on them. Shit.

He didn't know what he was up against and what he would have to fight. But hey, that was normal for him.

He has been always been in this sort of fights. It wasn't the strongest person who would live through it. It would be the one who was the smartest one who won the fights.

Meanwhile, Sona was going back to the Student Council Room. She was not interested in burning the bridge that was her friendship or partnership as the better term with Jonas. He wouldn't listen to her but he would at least have some sort of respect for her. And that was something she didn't want to lose.

"And?" Seemed like Rias had left herself in. Sona made a mental note to change the locks. "He refused to say anything. After all, it's possible that Momo mistook Jonas for someone else." Rias smiled at her with a smug one.

One that Sona grew to fear and hate at the same time. When her friend had that one on her face, it often proved to be a huge headache for her. But she tried to hold herself together. "Sona, if Jonas is that defensive, wouldn't it just prove that he had something to hide?" Okay, that was good news. Rias still thought that Jonas would follow her.

"I don't think so. He had refused to tell something about him. At least, the stuff we know that he has been in Africa and that he has seen some sort of battle and has fighting experience. So Rias, again. For your own self-interest. Don't try to get your hands on him. Besides, weren't you after Hyoudou?" Rias shrugged on that.

"It doesn't hurt to have something extra. Jonas would be a great addition to any sort of peerage. Think about it. Having him under your comment." Sona was right, after all, this would be a headache. "You think you can keep him under your command. He would rather break free. And it wouldn't change anything if I would take him under me."

Rias perked up on that thought of her rival. "Oh no. You don't. I have staked a claim on him and I have the right of getting him as my servant." Sona shook her head, hoping that her rival would get the truth through her thick head.

"Rias. Again. Jonas is not a claim. And I hate to burst your bubble but I don't think you have any sort of sway on him. Have you ever seen him take a look at any women?"

"Yuuto hasn't looked at women in that way either."

"Your [Knight] and Jonas aren't really similar. You tell me one thing that would make Jonas and Kiba would agree on?"

That was a thing that Rias had to agree on. Jonas was different from the [Knight] she had under her wings. Still, it sucked that neither of them could lay a hand on Jonas. But no one at the school would know how much things would change.

Jonas had moved to the roof, looking over the city. 'I'll save you. I have lost enough in a lifetime.' He could hear the ruckus of the Perverted Trio catching a beating. He sighed when he saw Issei and his comrades running. That idiot would have no idea how much his life would change.

And if Jonas could guess, his life would make a whole turn as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading.


	3. Eye of the fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight and a night in a police station. Nothing out the ordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have taken a while. Working is a good thing but at this point, my body is too tired for anything major. With ATSS, I'm stuck at a fighting and erotic scene so I'm going for this one.
> 
> For those who would be interested, I have made a YouTube channel under the name of Kerlongsj Orlejov. I'm intending to make a few footage of my gaming adventures and a lot of other stuff. I also started out on Paetron. You can find me back on the same name. I'm working it out right now and I wanted three major updates before I would say this. I'm also looking for a mic and stuff so for now, I'm a starting YouTuber as well.
> 
> But enough of the BS that will grow later on. My body is giving out and I'm trying to game. One more shield until I'm done. Should have waited for a week but for now, I'm adequate. I should really play GRW a lot more given the new missions right now.
> 
> Second addition. My mouse is beginning to work on its own mind so writing was the only thing that I could do. And I got a YouTube channel and that is in full production. Look me up and come say hi.
> 
> Third addition. Oslight has drawn a few pics of my OC's and this summer, I had a list of characters and Jonas was one of them. And there are some more pics you might like.

onas had been sitting around in the school after his words with Sona. He hadn't revealed too much and he wasn't going to tell anything more but so far, things weren't looking too good. While he knew that there wasn't much he could do to escape their watch, he was not going to let Raynare and her friends so far she cared about those die.

He had been hoping to see Raynare again and he wasn't going to let her die. But so far, he didn't want to be getting too deep. But once he kicked open that door, he'd back in the grid. And there was no going out. Shit.

Jonas really wanted his sister around but so far, he wasn't able to contact her. He had been texting, calling and emailing her but there was nothing but silence. He began to think and had the slightest inkling that she wasn't teaching at a high school.

He had to think about that stuff later on. Now, he had to find out to get Raynare out of the mess those idiots pulled her in.

The things he noticed was that he wasn't the only one who followed Issei around the place. If you were doing this while you had another party involved, you shouldn't only pay attention to your target but to your surroundings.

Nothing was easier of stalking a stalker. When you were focused on your prey, it was easy for an enemy to get closer. Worked for humans as well for animals. Kiba and Koneko, he had sometimes seen them around Rias.

He also paid attention. Despite telling Sona off, she had her own Council around him. Not that he really minded it but he had bigger issues to worry about. He would sometimes look their way to make sure that he knew he was watching them.

Jonas could escape them easily but so far, at school, there was nothing they could really do to him. He just had to wait through the day. Luckily for him, it was now Friday, so he hoped that the weekend could give him some respite. He turned to the teacher who walked in.

He began to write his notes down. He was not going to let his own life screw up his school.

Afterwards, he went home, noting that he was being left alone. Not that he really minded. Plugging in his earplugs.

Cry to the sky

Over the Dead Sea

Stones will keep thy call

Massada will never fall

Desert, he recently discovered them online. Despite being an African Child, he had eight years of getting most of the popular culture so far that went. One trait he inherited from his dad. His father loathed pop culture. Television and shows and series were hard to follow in Africa, especially when you have a war going on.

Music was one way to keep yourself busy and the mercs liked to have songs that were still hard to get rid of. You can say a lot about metal but even for the smaller bands, they do have a tendency to stick around.

He walked home and he was sure that he had no one following him. One thing was this. He had his gut telling him that danger was coming and that he was going to be really involved in it.

As soon he closed the door, he walked up to his room. Opening the drawer where he kept his shirts, he opened a box that he had hidden there. Besides him and his sis, there was no one else. His sister was first disapproving but when you kept a katana in your room, strapped above your bed, you weren't to talk when your little brother hid a handgun in his room.

A 1911 pistol. Besides his cloth and dirty ragged clothes, one of the few memories from Africa. It was actually a M45 model as the really older models like the M1911 and M1911A1, despite still seeing use in wars, Jonas did like that modern materials and a bit more compensation would make it more suited for the new tens as some would call it.

It had an onyx color with the numbers 13 painted on both sides of the slide and a compensator for the muzzle. Jonas took that off and replaced it with a silences that was underneath in the box. He slipped it on. Next to the box, he took out his holster and some spar ammo.

It was foreign, nearly weird and unholy to carry out an action that seemed so normal ten years ago. But old habits die hard. Strapping his holster to his belt on his right side, he made sure it was secure. Putting the spare mags, three, all fully loaded, making for twenty eight rounds the ones in the gun counted as well, not much, at least not by modern standards. But they had to do.

He then holstered the gun. When he was sure, it was secure, he pulled it back out and then holstered it. Tricks that were learnt a lifetime ago were now learned again. They wouldn't die. Not if he didn't want to die. He had hoped that he could contact Ray but sighing that she didn't have a phone, he would just rely and hope that she wasn't going to do anything else.

After a quick dinner, he made his way to his bedroom. It was a surprise that this back to life as fighter was taking its toll on him. He wasn't really happy with that. And his dreams weren't much better. Things from Africa played back. Things that went bad, went even a lot worse. Things that went good, went bad. It was more of a graphic show and the thing the young soldier condemned the most, was the fact that he couldn't do one damned thing. He couldn't move an inch while his body moved through the dreams.

Later on, his nightmares mixed in stuff from the present. Things that he saw Raynare, Sona and for some reason, Issei as well. It was stuff like Raynare killing Issei or Sona being attacked by some bigger guy. He wasn't sure but when he woke up, Jonas wasn't the confident third year, resident tough guy. He was a scared kid who had a desperate need for some sort of adult watching over him. Taking his phone which he had placed on the nightstand, it was 2:47 in the morning. There were no new messages. It looked it was Saturday.

Deciding it was too early to stay awake, he fell back asleep. This time, he couldn't dream. Or he didn't remember it.

He sighed when he woke up and he was fully rested. Hoping that his sister could tell him how to handle this, he hoped to catch her.

'This number is no longer available.' The automatic reply came from the number. Goddammit. How stupid could he have been? His sister was teaching in the USA, his ass. She was most likely on the run and tried to hide away for something. Wasn't that the reason she moved here? To avoid that sort of thing. And the two were more than enough to protect each other so why should she run?

Laying his head on his pillow, he would stay at home. He couldn't go after Raynare now. When his sister could contact him, he would talk about it.

He didn't want Raynare or anyone else to die here but letting Issei die, that wasn't on his list either. Not because he had any sort of affinity for the boy but because it wasn't in his nature to let people die when he could help it. So for now, he would just lay down and hope that if Raynare needed help, she would come to him. In the weekend, he would work on his homework, go out a bit and went back home. He also made a visit to a certain place and went back with a loaded backpack. It was heavy but he decided to go home in the Sunday evening.

Suddenly, he found a perch in the air and smelled something. Not good. Not good at all. He made his way to a park and saw something he hoped that he wouldn't see. Issei Hyoudou, lying down on the ground with blood around him. A light spear, that was clear even from this distance. Shit, shit, shit. This wasn't supposed to go down like that. He was supposed to find a way to get Raynare out.

But then a red light came out. Hiding behind a tree, he wouldn't run. He'd just hide and hope he could away. From he saw, he saw Rias Gremory coming out of the circle. She would reincarnate the boy. That solved him dying. But it gave him another big problem. That was now that the Fallen Angels got Issei in the peerage of Rias Gremory. And they were now going after them if he knew a little bit.

He would pay a visit to Raynare very soon but for now, he wasn't going to the Church that would only cause him to be in the bigger spotlights. Jonas wanted to swear up a storm but he knew that would give him away. In the end, he would have to do that. But on his own terms and on his own pace.

He would lay out the groundwork for this. But that would be for later. Jonas had to find out why Raynare decided to kill Issei despite Jonas' request not to do it. He knew the woman and while prideful and somewhat arrogant, she would keep her word. Especially with him around. So he wondered why she decided to act out against his orders. But that was for later.

It looked like things were going to heat up and not to the extent that he would like it. Instead of a bonfire, the heat of napalm would burn them alive. He made his way to his home and checked his phone again. No messages from his sister. Great. This was just getting worse and worse by the minute.

On Monday, some would say that this was the worst day but Jonas didn't. Because the weekend was over, Jonas didn't mind it. It was for him a reason to go out to school. Looking around, Jonas found Issei and there was something different on him. That much was clear. Right, Rias reincarnated him into a Devil.

For Issei, the morning was weird. He had namely the freakiest dream in the history of mankind. He had made a girlfriend, cute girl, Amano Yuuma. He had a date with her yesterday and the two had a good hangout. He just liked doing this with his girl. Afterwards, she had transformed into a Fallen Angel and she had apologized about the attack. He had seen her in her nude glory for two seconds but was killed by her anyway. He had laid there dying, complementing about his life and while he died, he saw red hair with bat wings. He woke up and he could feel a change in his body. That much was clear. He also had an idea that there were eyes on him the entire time. He didn't know how but he could feel that.

There was no trace of Yuuma so far he gathered. Her phone number was gone and the picture as well. He pondered about it for the hours that he spent alone. Was it all a dream? It felt too real to be a dream. That much was clear. But still, the dreams were in his head.

During the day, Issei was thinking about it, not even responding to the talks of Motohama and Matsuda of peeping on the girls. He had excused himself while the girls in his class were surprised that he wasn't going along with them. He just didn't know why but the sun stung to him. Moving him on the hallway, he couldn't shake that feeling off him. There was something going on but what, that was his question.

Jonas had been sitting around the second years and he was just trying to pass by. He found that keeping an eye on Issei was simple as the perv didn't notice Jonas looking at him. Issei was now a Devil and he had heard of Rias and Sona. They were part of Devils who had a correct way of treating their servants right. That much was clear of what his sister told him. Good for them. Jonas had a tendency to kill those who treated others below them. That much was clear.

He made his way back to his own classroom, later on, tossing the can of soft drinks in the litter on the way. How was he going to get Raynare out of that place? He had hoped of seeing her again for ten years. Ten years she had been on his mind. If he was a normal human, you could say she was his crush. That would be baffling towards others but for Jonas, it wouldn't be that farfetched. When he met her, the sexuality of a girl wasn't on his mind despite Raynare being one hell of a knockout. Puppy love wasn't a thing you could call it either. Jonas was too much of a raffle to have ever been a pup.

But that could wait. If he couldn't find a way to get Raynare out of the mess alive, he wouldn't have to worry about that. She would be dead. And letting Raynare die was the last thing on his mind. So for now, he just had to wait and see how things played out.

Sona and Tsubaki left him to be during the day. Sona had given Jonas the benefit of the doubt and the idea that her servants wouldn't have been a match for him. He'd either drop the ball on them or get away for that.

On the end day, Jonas was now following Issei who had made his way home. He had heard somethings from Issei and the perv moved up his list in respect. He had been right on the things in here.

"It wasn't a dream. It was way too real to have been a dream." He had been confused and Jonas was right on it. Those Supernatural Races were way better on senses. Jonas just guessed that Issei wasn't paying attention as they were now in the park. From the other direction, a familiar presence made itself known.

Donasheek was there and Jonas guessed that he was looking for Issei right now. "Unfortunate for you that I found you here." Issei's body was trembling as he was terrified of the man. Now, this was a moment to act and Issei ran away from Donasheek. That man would have followed him as he noticed another presence. Jonas had moved in, his cloth normally on his mouth, covering his face. It was more a matter of display instead of hiding his identity if Donasheek could have been bothered to remember to him. Jonas didn't care about it and stood in the way of the fleeing Issei. His eyes were fixated on the man. He had attacked Jonas and that was an unforgivable offense.

"So you want to stand in my way?" It looked like Donasheek had forgotten about him, which was good. But that was something worse. "Leave, Fallen Angel. That Devil isn't a Stray but he is a member of a Peerage here. Do you want to inflict their fury? That wouldn't be wise."

Donasheek eyes were furious with his kill being denied. "Well, I'd guess that you will be my kill then." Launching one spear, Jonas wondered why he stepped in the way. Guilty conscience of letting Issei die, perhaps? Moving his body around the spear, he landed on his feet and moved in closer, avoiding the spears that were getting thrown his way.

When you have learned to dodge bullets from fully automatic weapons, spears being thrown at you was easy. When he was close enough, he got one arm of Donasheek upwards and one fist was in the gut, getting all air out the Fallen Angel. One punch was enough to get him on his knees. While Jonas normally held back on the power of those punches, he wasn't fighting a human and more importantly, he didn't care if he, by any sort of accident, killed Donasheek.

Donasheek, on the other hand, was a little bit winded about the attack. He had a hard time believing that a mere human could strike him down like that. But that wasn't the biggest issue. Stray Devils were out for the taking. They could be killed by Fallen Angels or Angels as well. So that was his intention on Issei but now this guy stood in his way.

That was one thing but this guy had taken him down with such ease that Donasheek was surprised that he didn't finish the job. "Maybe you didn't get the memo but that kid belongs to the Gremory Peerage. I suppose that she can teach you that lesson. Or take your pride and leave. Either is good for me."

Jonas passed him and he turned back, making sure that he wouldn't turn his back to Donasheek. Never turn your back to a breathing aggressor. He should have killed Donasheek but that would only make more questions.

Meanwhile, Issei was fleeing and turned back on the place where Donasheek was. He wasn't following him which confused him but he wasn't complaining right now. Not paying attention to where he was going, he ended with his nose buried in the softest things he ever felt. "Oh, my. Looks we caught a real winner this time." A giggling teasing voice said. Looking up, he saw the violet eyes of one Akeno Himejima. The second most popular girl in school and the one who had the biggest set of tits a guy would ever lay hands on.

If Issei wasn't so busy with surviving, he might have enjoyed the fact that his face was pressed in her tits but he reeled back. A bit too far that he fell on the stones. He looked up and saw two other girls. Koneko Toujou, the first year, and school mascot who glared at him and Rias Gremory, the most popular girl at the school.

She was a bit surprised when she felt the force field around this park as her latest servant had run away from the threat was haunting him. But she was here and now and the threat of the Fallen Angel was nowhere to be seen.

"Gremory-senpai?" Issei's survival instincts were too kicked high in motion for him to bother on anything else. He looked at her beautiful face and he wasn't sure why but her hair. It caught his attention and he looked at it in awe. Rias leaned down to him as she could see the face of Issei being all frightful.

"Relax, Issei. You're fine but I think that I'll need to explain a few things to you. It's most important that you…" She wanted to continue but saw that he collapsed and she caught him.

"Looks like his body isn't fully used to being a Devil." Rias nodded as she took him up in her arms. Issei's body had given out and the stress on him was too much a toll to bear on him.

"Akeno, Koneko. You two look around for the Fallen Angel. Make sure that he gets the message of leaving my servants alone. Report tomorrow in the clubroom."

"Understood, Buchou," Koneko said in a tone that most would guess was disinterest.

"I understand, Rias. Good luck with Issei." Akeno couldn't help but tease Rias with her latest find of Issei. She was also hoping that she could tease the guy tomorrow. She had heard of Issei's reputation and he looked like a delicious little thing to tease.

The two looked at their [King] leaving. "Well, it looks Rias finally made the right decision of catching up to Issei. That boy is sharper than I gave him credit for." Akeno said when she looked at the two.

"He's a pervert." Koneko brisk tone made it very clear that she was not impressed with the latest addition to their peerage but that was not her say in it. She was happy enough that Rias picked her up all those years ago. All of them were.

The two girls looked around the park but only found some blood on the floor, recently spit out by a Fallen Angel.

"Someone must have interfered with our hostile friend. Any ideas, Koneko-chan?" The girl sighed as she didn't find any sort of magic. The skills that she did allow herself to have from her heritage were small but they were used to their fullest extent. "No, I have nothing. Although, there's no magic around. So what could it be? An exorcist or someone from Kaichou's peerage."

Akeno wasn't so sure about that. "Neither of them seem like very possible answers. Koneko-chan, who else do you think that might have done this?"

Koneko turned to her senior and she was a bit afraid to admit it. She, like the others at the school, was keeping an eye on Jonas and while he was strong, he simply couldn't be on the level that he could take down a Fallen Angel by himself.

She was torn between either admitting it and that would mean that everyone would see a Human as a bigger threat. But who else could it have been?

In any case, they would report it to Rias and she had to give it to Sona tomorrow. For Rias, she had used magic to bring Issei back home. She was somewhat thinking on sleeping next to him in case he got wounded but there seemed to be no reason in the immediate term. He was however exhausted and his body was pushed well beyond its usual limits.

So she decided to take the easy route and the one that included most fun for her and fell asleep next to him. Her body clung tightly to his and she soon joined her latest servant in the realm of dreams.

The next morning, Issei woke up to the best thing he ever had. Rias Gremory in her nude glory. While taking in her body and her delicious large breast and shapely body, he was somewhat hearing the lines of him being her servant and she was a Devil.

Breakfast couldn't have been more awkward for him as his parents and Rias talking. It was even worse at the school where gossip traveled far and fast. The only one who wasn't surprised was Jonas who didn't even bat an eye on the show. He had bigger issues regarding the situation. Taking things the quiet way was no longer an option. But getting in now wasn't good either. He had to be in a position of power and so far, he had no real spot to do so.

It wasn't for himself but he wanted to save Raynare and her friends. Donasheek was further down his list. Jonas wouldn't go out his way to save him but if it didn't take too much effort, he would save him. If it was too much, well, he did try to kill Jonas two times. He wouldn't stand for the third time.

The entire day was the school in some sort of PTSD. They had crashed and they were trying to reboot. Jonas, on the other hand, found it easy so he could think on a situation of getting his old friend out the mess.

When school ended, Jonas saw that Kiba and Issei were walking away from the classroom to the old school building. If that wasn't going to spark some sort of perverted attention, Jonas didn't know what would. He walked home with his earplugs in and his mind just decided to take a break. He wouldn't visit the Church and he just waited.

Every bit that survived Africa shouted that things were only going to kick off really soon. So he would just bide his time. Issei, on the other hand, was getting thrown in a world that he had no idea of existing. After hearing the whole story of him being in a room of Devils while he was converted into one was one thing but the whole business that came with it was an even bigger surprise.

"One question I have. Why do you guys reincarnate humans? Not that I'm complaining but I'm just curious about the whole scenario of why." Rias sighed. She wasn't surprised by that.

"Issei, do you remember Yuuma Amano?" His eyes flung open on that name. He touched his guts where he swore he could feel her stab. His eyes turned back to Rias who sighed. "She is real. She is a Fallen Angel who was sent out there to kill you."

"So how did you reincarnate me?" He just wanted more questions and Rias was the only one who could provide him with those.

"You took one of our contracts from my Familiar. Your energy seeped into it and I reincarnated you into one of my servants. Like everyone else here in this room. We are all Devils." The wings were enough proof for him.

"There's something else you should know. Humans got something special, called [Sacred Gears]." Issei began to think back on the date. Yuuma or Raynare almost seemed apologetical on inflicting his death. She told something similar along the lines of that.

"Yuuma talked about it as well. What are those things?" Rias nodded and continued to explain that those [Sacred Gears] were gifts from the system that God build to protect humanity. During the centuries, those [Gears] became very wanted for the Magical Races and that was the reason why Issei was seen as a threat. After that talk, Issei tried to unlock his [Sacred Gear] which was nothing more than a band on his wrist.

Rias would be frowning if she didn't see that the thing was just a [Twice Critical], one of the more let's say easily found [Sacred Gears]. She had also heard that those things could evolve and knowing that Issei had taken what he had, she had no doubt he would get his powers very soon. But that was for later.

After the talk, he was sent out to take care of distributing fliers. He left soon afterward and moved around the town. His life had been turned upside down in less than three days but he felt it was some better change.

He noticed the differences with his body being faster and more able to move around. The night also wasn't as taxing om him as he was human. He had an idea that he could get used to this. He had enjoyed being around those girls. Koneko was scary and now, he could only think that he had pressed his face in Akeno's wondrous cleavage. He had smiled and moved around the place.

He passed a house that wouldn't have drawn his attention. In the house, nothing would note that Issei had passed by the place. The resident wasn't paying attention to it either. In the house, Jonas had pulled out an MP5 submachine with an integral suppressor. The handy thing was this gun had the ability to be really silent. It wasn't that difficult to piece a gun together if you knew what you were doing.

He had enough ammo taken with him as well. 300 rounds spent over 10 magazines but he knew that this gun could eat its ammo really fast. Spray and pray wasn't his usual tactic either. The aim, shoot and make sure that you don't run dry before things have really kicked off.

There were other guns as well but for now, this would have to do. An AK would have been more up his alley but given how easily this gun was concealed in his bag, he could move it around.

This wasn't Africa where every living thing was out there to kill you. This was Japan, a country that hadn't seen a major war since 1945.

The days flew by as Jonas kept an eye out on Issei. He had become the key to save his old friend despite that said old friend being the one who killed Issei.

Issei had begun to get used to this life as a servant. He enjoyed being around the clubroom and the attention he got from Rias was an extra plus. His contracts were somewhat weird but they fell in line. He had enjoyed doing those. But during the days, Jonas had begun to get a bit worried as he had no idea. He hated this.

Being cooped up without making a decent plant of saving Raynare. He could only do that when things would work out for him but that wasn't the case now. So he was a bit on edge and when he was moving around, he was approached by Miko Mitsuya and her pose. He just looked at her and he wasn't going to move an inch from his seat in his classroom.

"What do you want?" Jonas asked while his glare became a bit harsher. Miko didn't budge. "Kerevechko, I'm here because there's something you should know. I have heard that you and Kaichou aren't at good terms anymore." Jonas only raised an eyebrow on that rumor.

True, Sona left him alone ever since that he told her off but that was still civilized and all that stuff so is not on good terms. Where things really that fickle? But because honesty would the only answer that this girl would swallow, he just decided to answer in the same voice.

"Really? I didn't know about that. But in any case, it's not your concern. What's between me and Sona is our business. I don't get what you have to do with that." Miko smiled at him in a way like he had become her next prey.

Kicking his desk asides, his collar was well in her grasp as she pulled him to his feet. Let it be said that Jonas wasn't expecting that, although retaliating would have been a whole lot worse. It would have been really worse.

At least for her. Jonas, on the other hand, tried to keep himself in check. He had learned to keep his emotions under control to make sure that he would never act out. A soldier needs to learn that. Not letting your emotions get in the way. But he had been a civ for years and that was now harder. Especially with Raynare mixed up in this.

"You're wrong. Without Kaichou watching over you, you're nothing more than just a delinquent which we, the Kendo and Discipline Squad, can deal with however we like." Did he hear that right? Just cause Sona left him alone, they could do with him whatever they wanted.

Jonas had captured her hand and pried it off him. She looked back at him but his jaw was dead set on making her see how wrong she really was.

"I don't think things would go that way. But you got nothing to get from the school. So how about this? You wanna fight. Fine. After school. The kendo dojo. You and I. I win. You leave me be. You win. I'd write myself out."

"Fine. I'll see you after school. Don't run." Jonas wanted to give her a little smile but decided to continue like this. "Don't worry. I'm not going to run. You need to know when to run." 'And this is an occasion that I am not going to run away. It's going to be the perfect show to get off my back once and for all.'

The whole day the school was in an uproar. Turned out that Jonas had a bigger target painted on his back than he usually expected. Which wasn't that surprising given how much of a heavy weight he was. While Sona and Rias kept the school morals and the whole thing running, Jonas prevented delinquents and other, let's say, unsavory characters from popping at the school.

What didn't help was Jonas own appearance. If you didn't know him, he would look like a delinquent and even if you did know him, there was no denying that he was looking like one scary guy. So that was one thing. There weren't many people who tried getting close to him and that suited Jonas just fine. But that kept problems away. But now, that was a different case.

The school had never any dirt on him so expelling was out of the question. But now with this problem, Miko had gone this route. It hadn't taken long before the day was over and Jonas made his way to the Kendo club. He wasn't the least surprised that the entire school was there. Casting a glance to Sona, he wondered why she didn't stop.

In some way, she thought she could use this to get Jonas back under her thumb. But that would not happen. Even if he lost, which was unlikely, he would never grovel. That was just the thing he would not do.

Miko had dressed up in her outfit and Jonas was wondering what sort of face she would make when she saw who she would really fight. This time, it would end with him defeating her. No, this was a lot more serious.

"So you did not run." Jonas spat on the ground to show just how pissed, how angry and how tired he was from certain people.

"You seriously don't know who you're fucking with, do you?" Miko smiled at him, underneath the armor.

"I am 'fucking' like you say with a guy who has no idea that he is in for the biggest beatdown in the history of this school." Jonas raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the cheering and noise this place made. This was going to be something harsh and they would be a little bit horrified but hey, that was their problem. Not his. And he would be damned if he let her go away.

With a sigh, that was more annoyance than every other emotion, Jonas sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

What he did see was that Miko was dressed in her own school uniform and he had no weapons at all. He only got a wooden bokken like she had one. Jonas sighed and took it up.

Deciding that his school uniform would be too much in his way, he took out his top and the school could see the scars he had been gathering. That caused a shock in the school.

Jonas stood in front of his menace and he glared at the woman that made his life so difficult. But he wasn't afraid.

Of course, he had seen her fight and knew of her powers. She was strong but compared to him, it was a world of difference. After all, it wasn't the strongest one who won but the one who had the most tricks up his sleeve.

Miko glare had died down. Besides the scars of the entirety of his body, he was well toned and had some decent muscles gathered. But she wasn't afraid of him. This was her time to shine. She could do this and she would defeat this delinquent. They turned to the referee who raised her hand.

"This match is between Miko Mitsuya and Jonas Kerevechko. This fight ends if one of you gives up or is defeated. For you, Kerevechko, if you lose, you drop out of school. And Miko will leave Jonas alone. So this is the match. Are you two ready?"

Miko smiled viciously, although that wasn't really seen behind her mask and Jonas nodded. "Hajime." As soon the word left the referee's mouth, Miko dashed towards Jonas, her sword in two hands and she had landed at Jonas. She raised her sword above her head as she intended not to drag it out.

What she didn't expect was that Jonas blocked her sword with a bored look on his eyes as he had seen this before. What added insult to the injury was the fact he blocked her with just one arm. She struggled against him and it looked like he wasn't even trying. She jumped back light-footed as she looked at Jonas who stood back.

As if he was daring her to try again. His right arm didn't leave his side as she began again. Her sword talent was often talked about as the biggest prodigy of the century and yet, she had found that Jonas didn't take her seriously. At all.

While she had faced strong opponents before, they had all taken her seriously and had fought her with seriousness and skill that she was deemed worthy of. Jonas, on the other hand, didn't. That wasn't to say he wasn't half-assing it.

He just didn't take her too seriously. He used a small level of skill as he blocked her sword attacks. Her attacks who were unrelenting came at the man but he just leaned back as he more often than not he just avoided the attack.

It was like he was playing with her. Well, if he liked to play games, she could do the same.

She placed her footing and made a swipe. That was avoided but she spun back and from the other side, her sword came out and Jonas couldn't foresee that so his eyes shot open.

Not being able to get away, he threw the bokken in his right hand and with a pivotal block, he stopped her attack. Before she could even think about it, Jonas had pushed her away with a left hook. It landed on her armor but it was clear that the blow was felt. Jonas, on the other hand, didn't care about the foul looks he got.

He was the guy who fought shirtless so rules didn't really matter for him. Jonas decided to up the game. There was a part of him that was disappointed in him as normally he would end the fight soon enough without too much of a hassle. For him to think about giving her a shot, that was stupid.

And stupidness kills you.

Miko could just look up to see Jonas taking the swords in both hands as he began his assault. It was her time to block. The difference with Jonas own attacks with hers was that he weren't meant to wear out your opponent until you find an opening.

Jonas' attacks were rough and powerful. They weren't meant to wear out, they were meant to harm her. To kill her.

Using both hands, he gave an upper swipe at her. Miko could block the attack but that wasn't the trick. She could feel that the attack had so much force that she had never felt. She had practiced kendo before but this wasn't kendo or even kenjutsu. Whatever Jonas learned, he had learned something different.

Releasing one hand, he made a circle with his right hand, lifting the sword up as the bokkens ended up in the air. Still held by the combatants, Jonas' left hand reached out to the sleeve of Miko. He grabbed it and pulled her over his back with both bokkens in their hands.

Miko ended up at her back as Jonas had lifted her like a feather weight and she ended up the mats as she felt her body coming down. The shock and pain of that attack hurt and Jonas stood over, cowering as he glared at her.

"Get up. I'd normally have done a lot more but I am not done yet." He walked over to his spot and waited until she got back up. Miko scrambled up as she took her sword back.

"Coward." She spat out to him and Jonas' eyes crossed when he heard that. "Fuck you," Jonas said as he looked at her in disgust. The blatant disrespect he had for the dojo had been raised tenfold.

She had no time to see the attack. She had only time to leap back as the sword cut the air but even from that, she could feel the power behind that. Before she could retaliate, she had felt his fist connecting with her helmet. Blood but not from Jonas' fist, had spread around her. She staggered back as she could see her mask crumbling away. Wood and leather were falling for her eyes as she had to time to register Jonas next attack. He didn't care about the rules of this fight as he moved faster to her.

She blocked his attack which was impressive if you consider the fact that her mask was torn away and her face felt pain and bloody. She looked up and could see his eyes. While rage was something she'd expect, his eyes. His dark brown eyes had become an abyss. She could stare in those eyes as she felt how cold they were.

They were just looking in a way to break her and this time, she felt a knee colliding with her stomach. Breath escaped her lips as she felt winded but it wasn't over. Far from it.

It was more like the start. From that point, they could see how Jonas fought. Unlike Miko's attacks, his attacks were rough like before but they tuned down on power and relied on speed. It was a mix from that as she felt her body being assaulted by swipes but they weren't just that.

Kicks, punches and even feeling the butt of his bokken were part of the assault. The school looked at that.

This wasn't a fight. This was a beatdown and Jonas wasn't stopping anytime soon. Miko could feel her body becoming numb which was welcome given that Jonas wasn't stopping. She had no time to react and despite rigorous training from a young age, she could feel her attacks crumbling away.

She couldn't believe this. She felt pain and more than that, she felt how far he was in front of her.

He wasn't a genius or prodigy. He was just better than her and that was shown here. Jonas decided he played around for long enough as he drove the sword at her body and it was like he pierced through her body.

Miko felt her body giving out and fell on the floor. Jonas looked at the shocked silent school. He threw his bokken away and he deiced to show that the bullshit he had endured had gone far enough. Glaring at Miko, he walked up to her and lifted her by the head and forced him to look in his eyes.

"If you ever bother me, I am not ending it like this. I. Will. Kill. You." Jonas said to her and the chilling part was for all of them that Jonas wasn't speaking with anger or hate. It was a mere statement of fact that he would kill her if she ever did as much as glancing at him. There were parts that told her that Jonas would have actually done that.

It was quiet enough to let him walk away from that as no one had the guts now to stand in his way. He walked up and saw two idiots who were shocked to see that he had actually won. Jonas didn't bother much until he saw Issei who walked up to them and opened his hand. When he saw the two idiots handed him a big wad of cash, Jonas had a good idea what happened.

"You made bets?" He had a slight idea that those two guys would have pissed themselves. Given that Jonas had still the blood on his upper body with the scars now pretty visible and the pure fact he had kicked Miko's ass and the promise he'd be the cause of her demise. Issei, on the other hand, looked at him and didn't even flinch.

"Yes." He looked the older guy in the eyes. "I know that you and I aren't exactly close, senpai. But you have been kicking my ass for one year. One thing is for sure. You, Jonas Kerevechko-senpai, are the strongest guy in this school." He looked over to Issei and saw the wad of cash.

"How much did you bet on me?" He asked, a bit of curiosity in the voice and a lot more civil. Issei waved it over. "10 000 yen. Got a real nice revenue." Jonas shrugged on that remark. Money didn't concern him as he had enough to live from.

"Spent that wisely." Jonas sat at he took his shirt on. The older guy went to his pocket and took two dog tags out of his. The chill of the cold metal on his neck caused him to give a slight shiver. When he was done, he took his scarf and put it on. Issei looked at him and their looks met. For some reason or another, Jonas had the idea that Issei knew what transpired last night. But for him, that didn't really matter right now. Issei had no proof or any idea.

Although there was a small part that made him happy that Issei betted on him. Jonas walked away from the scene and he looked over to Sona who had a shocked expression on her face.

She had seen fights before and she had learned one thing of watching her watchdog. Whatever Jonas did to Miko, it was nothing that showed of his true strength. He had skill, strength and strategy, all cramped in him.

Jonas was never one of the guys that she would put on her Peerage but after seeing this, there was a part of her that wondered how she would fare in a fight against him. She wouldn't bait him now.

Jonas, on the other hand, didn't care much about the events of the beating that he gave Miko as he walked home. Because he wasn't in for cooking, he dropped by at a fast-food pizza. After having that disgusting fatting meal, he walked home.

He went to bed. The good thing that Miko gave him was some weariness. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

But in the school after that the fight ended, the Devils met. Or better said, the [Kings] and [Queens] met.

"I think that what Jonas did, it was impressive, to say the least," Rias said as she glanced to her rival. Sona, on the other hand, was not that surprised.

"Your [Pawn] seemed to have made a lot of money on the back of Jonas." Sona shot back at her and a bit of embarrassment got into Rias. When she asked Issei why he had done that, Issei replied because he knew that Jonas wouldn't lose. But that wasn't the point. Her adorable [Pawn] adapted to the life as Devil quite well.

"That can wait for later on. Issei made a good bet. But Sona, do you really worry about Jonas? We talked about this."

"Rias. Normally, I wouldn't be so concerned about him but I and Jonas have reached the unspoken agreement on which we both benefited from. When I asked him what he was doing or what was going on in his life, there wasn't much that he wouldn't say. But he refused to talk about what happened." Sona wasn't too comfortable around that truth that Jonas might know the Fallen.

"In any case, the death and reincarnation of Issei made clear that the Fallen Angels are at our territory. For how long will we wait until we can be sure that we can defeat them?" Rias leaned back and looked to the roof.

"You know we can't act on that fact. Even if they are at our territory, without a good reason, we would be the ones who provoked the Fallen. You really want to risk that?" Sona said and she and Rias could agree that doing so would mean they'd get in over their heads.

"Right. So you suggest we wait?" Rias nodded and was sure things would work out.

But things proved to be wrong the next morning. Issei had woken up the morning thinking about the things that were going on and for some reason, he couldn't shake off the idea that they were missing something.

When he walked to school, he was too caught up in that as he bumped into a young girl. He could see that she was carrying a big suit case and was blond. She was super cute and he could see that she was indeed hot. He could see her panties but he ignored that.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her as he helped her up. "Yes, thank you. Finally, someone who can understand me." She said with a smile that could melt icecaps.

"Thank the Lord." Issei could feel pain in his head as he felt something painful.

"My name is Issei. Issei Hyoudou and you are?" He asked her.

"My name is Asia. Asia Argento. Happy to meet you, Issei." For some reason, Issei didn't mind the name.

"I'm lost as I was looking for the church." Issei knew of the place but he wondered what someone would want there as the place had been empty for years. "Don't worry, I'll let you see the place." He said and the two walked around. It was more than not small talk as they heard a boy crying who had a scarped knee. Issei was surprised to see green light coming out of it.

'She healed the boy with that power? Must be a [Sacred Gear]. At least more useful than mine.' He thought as the boy smiled at her and he walked off.

"You're not surprised?" Asia asked and Issei shook his head. "That's a pretty nifty gift you got there," he said to her and she smiled.

"Yes, I consider it a blessing and a gift." They walked off the church and Issei looked at it.

Uneasiness in more ways than one set in as he looked the door but Asia was off. "Thank you, Issei. I hope to see you again."

"I hope so too." The young Devil said as he walked to the school. It looked to be a pretty big uproar as he could see the cops on the place. 'What are they doing here? The school hasn't had problems for a long time.'

He walked up to Kiba who was as surprised as him but they were sure this wasn't good. They weren't happy as Kiba nodded to Miko who had been a pretty beat-up. Issei wouldn't say he was sorry for her. He could see an older man next to the cops and Issei guessed that man was her father. There were two cops.

One was the sort of woman Issei had seen as a dominatrix in his explorations but he could tell she was just sadistic. She had glasses on and long black hair. There was something about her that made Issei and other guys, Kiba included, uneasy.

What added more fuel to the fire was that Sona was arguing with Miko and they were happy that they weren't on the receiving end of the argument.

What Issei also saw was that the other police officer was a bit older than her and a lot more skeptic about being called here so early. Things were quiet in Kuoh. Hell, he liked that way. He was out of problems and he knew why there were no major crimes going on.

At some point, Miko pointed towards a certain point. And that was Jonas who stood before her. "Jonas Kerevechko. You're under arrest for the battery of Miko Mitsuya." The man said and Jonas wanted to fight back but the woman was faster than him.

The slap wasn't hard but it stunned him enough that he was flung back. Jonas wanted to fight back but the rational part of his mind told him not to. He looked over to Miko who smiled at him viciously.

"Hey, she is the one who wanted that fight. If she knew thing one about a fight, she'd thought twice."

"My daughter was assaulted by you and I think that you have caused enough." Jonas glared him and he wanted to rip that guy apart.

"Your daughter wouldn't have gotten hurt if she learned that you don't pick fights with those who're a lot better than you," Jonas shouted back at her but he felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked to the male officer.

"Boy, I'm going to tell you that you best keep your head down." Jonas looked at him and sighed. "Fine." He said but he felt handcuffs on his back. That cunt had used the advantage of handcuffing him and pushed him.

With his hands, Jonas fell down, head first on the street. He wanted to badly to kill someone. And in a way that would make all of those bitches shit their pants when he would just glance at them.

The male officer looked at his colleague and he wasn't happy. Helping the young man up, he glared at the bitch.

"If you act out of line again, I'm going to make sure you'll never hit the street again." Jonas looked at him gratefully as he walked to the car. He looked at Miko who still had the superior smirk.

His glare became stronger and he stopped. "YA vernus', I ub'yu tebya." Miko didn't get that but the Devils did. He would come back and if they knew Jonas, he'd carry out his threat.

Jonas was loaded in the car and Sona looked at Miko. The father said goodbye and Miko turned to the Student Council President. "Looks you should have kept a tighter leash on your dog. They'll make him someone's bitch." Sona looked at her and she was baffled by how far from the world this woman was.

"Mitsuya. You challenged Jonas to a fight. The entire school can say so. And even so, I don't think he'll be in prison for long."

"That goddamn Yank should have kept his mouth shut. What was that even?" Miko said as she looked over to them.

"He said that he'll come back and that he will kill you," Issei said and he was sure that Jonas would do so. He wasn't sure why he and Jonas never seemed eye to eye but this was a stretch too far for him. Jonas, on the other hand, sat in the cab of the police as the younger one kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to say anything but him being locked up wasn't going to be a help to anyone. Raynare included.

He sat down there and he waited until they ended up at the police station. Kuoh was a small place and they didn't need a big police station. After all, there wasn't much that went on this place. Jonas waited until the door opened.

He felt somewhat lucky it wasn't the cunt mistress but the male that opened the door. Helping him out in a civil way, the door was opened. The female officer wanted to throw the piece of shitstain in a cell but the man had other ideas. Taking Jonas through the place, he looked up to the chief detective. A younger man who wore a long raincoat like most of those detectives did but normally, they would be ten years older.

The guy dropped there and the man looked up from the reports. "Jonas-kun, what are you doing here?" Jonas was just smiling at the man.

"Hey there, Igarashi. Been a while." The detective looked at him and he found it surprising to see Jonas on the place.

"It has been a while, indeed. Jonas-kun. What are you doing here?" Jonas just raised an eyebrow and he leaned back. "Didn't you get a report? Supposedly, I've assaulted someone. Which I can't really deny."

Igarashi leaned back in his chair. "You… Assaulted someone?" Jonas sighed on that. "Can I tell you when I can use my hands?" The man nodded and he walked over the boy. Unlocking the cuffs, Jonas massaged his wrist. They weren't uncomfortable per se but they were a bit annoying. He had been in situations that were a lot more uncomfortable. A lot more uncomfortable.

When Jonas saw that Igarashi sat in the chair, the female officer looked at the act in disgust. She was about to call when she saw her partner. "I'm going to tell you this one time. The reason that you haven't been sold as a sex slave is sitting in that chair. This place used to be a hellhole. And we have someone to clean up the mess. We have to thank Jonas for that. If you rat him out, don't fear him. You will have to look over your shoulder." He said and the woman looked at them.

"I don't believe you." She said and she looked at him. "I don't think you have to believe me. But he can kill you and when he does, he ain't gonna sit time for that."

Jonas sat next to Igarashi and he did his story. "Someone challenged you for a fight?" Jonas nodded and Igarashi sighed.

"I wonder if that woman is stupid. Who the hell bullies you?" Jonas shrugged as he sat comfortably. "That's about it. She challenged me and I well beat her."

"Any lasting injuries or heavy damage?"

Jonas didn't take offense to that question as he had heard it before. "Nope. Besides her ego but that's her problem." Igarashi sighed.

"The problem is, Jonas-kun, that her father is a big shot but given the circumstances and the things you pulled for us, I don't think we need to lock you up but you'll have to spend this day and night here. So do you mind?" Jonas shook his head.

"Don't bother calling neechan, she isn't around." He said when Igarashi moved to the phone and he sighed.

"She left again?"

"Yup". The entire day, Jonas spent time catching up with old friends. Most of the police station, those not retired, knew him and were happy. They had talked about Jonas getting a job as a police officer or detective but Jonas wasn't sure.

A part of him liked to pull the trigger too much for that.

The cuntress left him be as he looked over the male officer. "So Hirako, he made to detective?"

"You talking about Igarashi. Yeah, when the old man retired, he was selected as officer. None of us minded and he was a good choice." Jonas liked the old man. He was good and he knew the stuff. Like Jonas, he was fed up with was going on in the place. Jonas and his sis made a huge cleanup.

"And that bitch? Wasn't Sagaro your partner?" Jonas fondly remembered her. She was a bit strict but she wasn't a complete cunt. She had a soft spot for Jonas as well and she was good friends with his big sis.

"Maternity leave. She's from Tokyo. But she hasn't one idea how we do things here. When Sagaro is back, she'll go home. Can't wait till that happens." Jonas looked at her and he wasn't sure that he liked her. Sagaro might have been harsh but she was fair. "Tell me about it," Jonas said as he felt a bit sore.

It had been a while since he actually wanted to kill someone.

And he wasn't joking. Jonas was actually fucking pissed at her. But she left him be and Jonas sat down. The day passed and everyone left, except for him and Igarashi. The two sat down and they spent the time of playing cards as he was just to be on active duty.

"Thanks for keeping me company. The one good thing on your arrest?" Jonas wasn't sure what Igarashi meant when he said that. But he could guess.

"Don't you need to let your wife know you got night duty?" Jonas took a card from the deck as he looked over his options.

"What wife?" Igarashi said to him and Jonas could guess from the tone what happened.

"Divorce?" Jonas asked the thing he already knew. Igarashi didn't look so good compared to a few years ago.

"Indeed. So my home. I got it here."

"You live at the station?"

"Only place I could afford."

Jonas sighed as he looked to the man. "So you make to detective, pretty much becoming the guy in charge and she leaves?"

"Yep. From that point on, I lived here. Big tip. Never marry."

"Never intending to do. You want help?" Jonas asked. While his sister taught him the basic of finances and she was the one who monitored his cash, Jonas would help others out. This life was more valuable than any amount of money.

Besides, the amount of money he had was enough for him to live the rest of his life. So unlike other rich assholes, Jonas could spare some cash.

"I don't want that. I hate to ask for help." Igarashi said and Jonas knew that.

"It's not asking, I am offering. Besides, it's not like I really need the cash. You guys helped us out back in the day."

"A multiple benefits for all of us. And hey, if anything works out, I might help you guys. Although the Yakuza learned that they don't have to try and set a foothold here."

"Took them long enough. And enough deaths. I can't forget that night. What a night that was."

"The stuff of legends," Jonas answered and the men shared a laugh.

"It really is a pity you don't want to join the force. Although, I don't really blame you. It's not a life you're meant for." Igarashi parted the wisdom to Jonas and he nodded.

"But hey, I am this place deputy. No one fucks around this place without my say-so." Igarashi couldn't help but admit that part.

Kuoh was a cesspool for crime and corruption. Hands of the police were tied. He remembered the look of the old man when two siblings walked in with an offer to help. They'd clean up and they do their research.

While they weren't vigilantes, Igarashi didn't expect them to really do the stuff. In a few weeks' time, every crime boss in the city was dead and the vacuum wasn't filled up. The force knew who carried it out but they never made arrests as the theory was that there were other syndicates. But in the force, they knew who they were. And the point was that if you didn't find evidence, then leave it.

Of course, higher-ups were mad as hell as the place was riddled with corpses of Yakuza but no one found the perpetrators. It ended with a few death on that place but Kuoh became safe and things worked out.

And Igarashi was more than happy to be around this place. "But again, if you need help, come asking. You need to keep your friends around." Jonas said to him and the man smiled. At that point, the phone rang and they looked up.

It was weird to get calls in the middle of the night. Both men weren't eager to retire for the night. Igarashi because he had night duty and Jonas because he couldn't sleep.

"Kuoh police office, detective Igarashi speaking." Jonas noticed that the tone of Igarashi changed.

"What? You gotta be. Is the team alerted? Oh, Jesus fucking Christ on a bike. Fine. I'll be there."

Jonas looked at him in surprise. "Bad news?"

"Oh, you bet on it. Some crazy fuck has been around. Jonas, I know this isn't by the book but you mind coming along? I think we can use you." Jonas hasn't been around dead bodies for long but he decided to tag along.

"Okay. I'm fine with that." The man put on their coats and Jonas got an extra jacket as he took the clothes on and he moved along with the man. In the cab, it was quiet as neither men knew what to say. They ended up the place.

It would have been a normal neighborhood if the circus wasn't around. Igarashi looked on the team and he as Jonas were happy most of them came from Kuoh and knew Jonas. The detective showed his badge and Jonas felt relieved that the cunt wasn't around.

"Hey, Hirako," Jonas said and the young man was visibly disturbed. "Igarashi. Jonas. The victim's inside. Tanako Yasako. Twenty-five years old. Single. Has been living here since his mother died. Your average office worker. Nothing that points to criminality. But I don't think we'll have to look for that route."

Igarashi hadn't been around a crime scene like this and he was the most impatient. "Why not?"

"Just look at it boss and you'll know why." The men entered the place and they could see the blood that had dried up as the floor. "Fuck."

They smelled the scent of death and could see the man. "Holy shit," Igarashi said.

The victim had been strung up like Christ, crucified. Horrible way to go and painful as well. "You can say that. Jonas, you're the most experienced one. What are your ideas?"

"Psychopath. And a religious one at that. I don't see anything else." The youngest one spoke up and the two weren't convinced.

"Why do you think that?" Hirako asked, in a slightly incredulous tone.

"A hit and run. Don't think so. I mean. The fuck that did this to our poor friend took his time and knew how to torture. So no theft went wrong. An assassination or payback like from syndicate is unlikely. I mean. They torture but they'd do that at their compound. The guy who did this didn't give a damn if this would be found. And if you look at the room, this place had a struggle."

They saw how blasted the room was but one thing that Jonas noticed was that whatever happened, it wasn't just humans. That much was clear but Jonas wasn't going to spill the beans on that.

He had a hard time convincing them that Jonas was African. Explaining that whatever happened here involved his school or the ones that Jonas cared about, that would have been impossible.

"So psycho. Great. One thing I don't get. This guy was killed in a real bad spot but the one who did this didn't bother to cover up. Either he was expecting we'd drop by." Hirako thought out loud and Jonas shrugged on that.

"Or he was expecting someone else. The big question is who?" Jonas finished that.

"In any case, we can't do shit without a good autopsy and investigation. Hirako, when she comes around, tell your partner to help the techs and forensic to get this guy out and write a rapport out. I'm going to look up this guy's family at the station." Igarashi said as they couldn't do anything but wait.

"Tell the ones on the ground to ask around in the place. Someone must have heard or seen anything." Igarashi ordered as he had seen the old man doing it so many times.

'If a barrier was put, good luck. But I'll help you guys out as well. I can think of what is going on. And who put this poor sob up like this?' Jonas kept that to himself as he had a good idea who did this.

"Already did boss. And you need to see this message." A text was put on the wall. Due to the corpse, they ignored it but it was clear.

"Punishment for those who did bad deeds" Jonas read aloud as he was the best in English. "Whoever the fuck did this, is really sick."

"Amen to that, boy. Jonas, want me to drop you off at the station. You did your time and due to your testimony, your reputation, we can make this work. We'll need a few witness. Anyone in mind?" Igarashi said and Jonas thought about who he could ask.

He guessed Sona would be one. While she might not be all that eager to help, he knew that she wouldn't stand for what Miko did. The risk was that she refused. Jonas could find someone else for that part. "Try Sona Shitori. She's student council president. She might help you guys out."

The black haired guy felt tired after being awake for twenty-four hours but he was so used to this but Jonas was aware this wasn't healthy. And he thought on what was going on in this place.

"Okay. Get in and we'll do what you say."

"Keep me in touch. I might help you guys out." Hirako was happy to hear that and the orders came around.

Igarashi drove Jonas back to the station. When Jonas got his bag, he said goodbye to Igarashi for the hospitality. On the way out, he bumped out to the bitch. With a glare, he left and walked to his school. When he got there, it was still early and Jonas was sure that things were still quiet but it would be an uproar when they'd see him on the school so soon.

When he walked in the gates, he thought of catching some sleep on his desk. But one bit told him to look after his shoulder as he saw someone who betted on him.

"Kerevechko-senpai. Can I speak to you for a minute?"

The former mercenary child soldier wondered what Issei wanted from him. But something told him that this was maybe something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that ending here is a dick move, especially after so long but I have been stuck on this chapter for ages and I have been thinking about this.
> 
> And with school over for a bit, I could finish this chapter. You all can see this as my Christmas gift. Thank you all for the support I have been getting for the last month and thank you for waiting so long.
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas you all and I hope to hear from you guys in next year.
> 
> Saluut.


	4. Reachin and resolving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas ends a past dream and makes himself known as a presence in the Magical World. Meanwhile, he gets the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter the day after I got my computer back on. I had a guest reviewer and while I am normally am not so big for that, this one, called Guest-Questioner, did a long review so here we go.
> 
> I'll start with the last review. This fic is largely inspired by another fic but that'd be spoiling. The idea of Jonas' past is a big mystery and that will be for later on but you're not too far from the truth my friend. The same goes with his "sister" and it will be an explanation later but I want to build suspense.
> 
> As for Jonas training, he got a ton of it. And I guess that you're from the US, right? With the things here, he's not magically enhanced but he had a real rough and harsh training. He was a child soldier so you're not too far from that but not as cheap cannon fodder but meant for a solution and that is what he is.
> 
> As for the bio, strength, yes but he is not more like the demi god you described here. He is strong yes but you're a bit wrong with one man army. Jonas can take down an army but not the way you'd think. He surpassed the line of human.
> 
> As for the training, the agility is right although there are other things you should know about and his endurance is indeed right. Jonas can patch himself and others up in the field. While his intelligence, I'll take offense. He's not lazy but he wants not to be noticed by others. At least too far in it. I can't really say you're really wrong with those parts. As for the ideas here, trenches like you call it, Jonas is right.
> 
> As for the strategy, he's not like chess as he finds it better to work out a problem and sit still. He's a man of action, not of thoughts. What doesn't mean he just rushes head long in the fight. If he can figure out a plan to take down a foe, stronger than him, he'll rely on tactics to take someone down.
> 
> When he doesn't know who or what he fights, he'll wait for a bit and oversee the plan instead of getting himself killed. I am surprised and a bit flattered you took a while to puzzle it all in one piece and I thank you for that.
> 
> I think it will be more clear when things will really kick off. Sorry I took a while. Things were busy. Written a huge part when I was done with my exams. Reached a point that I no longer give a fuck.

Jonas stood before Issei and he was a little bit surprised. Besides the fact that Jonas trashed Issei and his buddies when they acted as perverts, the two left each other alone.

They were actually the most avoided guys on the block. Issei for being a huge pervert, Jonas for being the most feared guy on the school.

The catch was that despite Jonas tendencies, he was often ranked as one of the hottest guys in the school. But even so, Jonas didn't interact with too many people. Especially with the last beatdown, he had given Miko.

What Jonas didn't know was that Issei made a killing on betting on Jonas. So for now, Jonas had no real idea.

"Hyoudou? What is your deal?"

"I need your help, Kerevechko-senpai." That was something Jonas didn't see coming. He waited until he heard it well.

"What do you need my help for? And why do you come asking me? Can't you figure it out yourself? Besides, taking orders from you. What about my standards?"

"This is no joke." Jonas wasn't joking about it and he had no idea why Issei wanted his help. For what?

Jonas leaned at the wall as he crossed his arms. He wasn't sure as he felt his need to sleep be greater but he could listen. After all, he let Issei die on his watch. That was a mistake.

"Fine. I'll hear you out. What do you need my help for?"

"To save a nun." Jonas raised an eyebrow and Issei waited for his answer. That answer came in the form that Jonas walked away.

Issei was gobsmacked as he saw Jonas acting like that.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jonas had entered the gate and turned to Issei.

"You want me to save a nun. I hate to break it to you but I am not interested in committing a crime." Issei's brain had been trying to reboot in the panic. He had begged Rias to save Asia. She was the nun he met yesterday and who was with Freed last night. That psycho had cut his client and Issei was saved in the nick of time.

He could understand being a Devil and all but he wasn't going to let Asia die.

So he went for the toughest guy at school. Now, it might be because he defeated Miko like that or it might be because he had been on the receiving end from Jonas beatings but even so, Issei was out of options.

So his brain caught up with Jonas saying. Given his track record, he couldn't blame the older guy.

"No, wait. It's not like that. I'm talking about a real nun who had been captured by Fallen Angels." It took a heartbeat to realize that Issei had spoken about the Super Natural world but Jonas wasn't budged. In fact, Issei could see that Jonas was a lot more serious now he heard that.

Walking back, even now, Issei felt that Jonas towered over him. He was a Human but even for a Devil, Issei gulped hard.

"Come see me after school. Don't speak about anyone about this. We'll talk. If anyone finds out, the deal's off." Jonas said and he walked to his classroom.

The Fallen Angels could only be Raynare and her little group. Jonas was internally screaming and thinking about how he could handle this. This was a golden opportunity for him.

If he could help Issei saving that nun, he could persuade Issei to spare at least Raynare. Jonas wouldn't lie if he was interested in why Raynare killed Issei but in this, he could kill two birds with one stone. Or rather save two birds.

Perhaps more.

The downside was that in the most likely event, Jonas had to give up his secret to Rias and if he knew Rias a bit, to Sona as well. A low price to pay in his eyes.

Besides, last time, Devils were around, Jonas went out of his way to clean up a huge mess. So this was something good.

He thought about it. It could go for a good laugh. Jonas had an idea what face Rias and Sona would make. Having ammo against those was always fun.

On his classroom, they looked shocked to see him walking in. He laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes and fell asleep. No sane being would think of waking him up.

The entire day, Jonas slept through the day as his body could no longer hold. He missed a day but so far, he could catch up later. He turned to see that the sun was setting and Issei was there. Of course, he didn't know if he talked. But it didn't hurt to play a game.

He was still an amateur.

"So you talked or what?"

It wasn't accusing, more like Jonas was asking that.

Issei broke down in a shock. "No, no I did not. No one knows." Jonas moved his feet to the desk and he stretched out.

"Really?"

"Yes." The despair was something Jonas had heard in the voice of those who were going to die.

"Fine. So what was that about Fallen Angels?" Jonas asked and Issei looked around and he closed the door. Walking over to the desk, Jonas moved his feet from it so he could look at Issei in a better light.

"So you believe me?" Jonas looked deadpan to him and Issei wasn't sure about it.

"Yep."

"And why do you believe me?" Looked like this was something good.

"Well, I know that because Kuoh ain't the first time I saw Super Natural Beings. Saw a lot of crazy shit back in Africa. Of course, nothing as crazy as finding out that a nuke in the form of a [Sacred Gear] is in the hands of a pervert that is now a Low-Class Devil." Issei fell down on the floor. He was up in a second.

"You know?"

"That you're a Devil? Yep. And I know who your master is. Rias Gremory. All things considered, I think you did a good choice. Gremory is smoking hot. Even I can admit that. But she ain't my type. So what's your deal?"

Normally spoken, one would wait and ease the resolve in this but Jonas wasn't the type for this and he wouldn't wait for this so he just spoke his mind. He knew that Issei was a Devil and he knew of Rias, Sona, and the others.

Get to the point.

"How? You're not a Devil?"

Jonas gave his version of a smirk as he sighed and looked at Issei. "Now, that's a really good question. It started a whole long time ago and it went through a whole big mess." For some reason, Issei listened with a vigor Jonas would have expected that could only happen when he has presented something R rated.

"And it has zero to do with you here." Issei stood at his desk, clamming his hands on it. The shock caused Jonas to look up to Issei but he kept his temper on a lid.

"Grow up," Jonas spoke again. "There's a lot of things out there. To start with one thing, I'm just a guy from Africa."

The third-year waited until Issei sat down.

"I know of things, Issei. I have seen it before. Back in Africa and nowhere. But because you came here instead of your Master, I guess that I owe you something." While Jonas said that, he walked to the door and made sure it was closed.

Afterward, he turned to Issei who took the chair next to him.

"I know about stuff Issei. And I'll tell you here and now, the girl that killed you, Raynare, she and I have a history." The shock blew Issei from the chair and Jonas walked over to him.

"Before you wonder, I and Ray go back from in Africa. I had never expected to see her in this place and the same went for her. Let me tell you here and now, Hyoudou. I don't think Raynare killed you just because she could. There was some reason behind it. What that was, you can ask her."

Issei gripped Jonas shirt and the older guy was impressed by the sheer amount of guts this guy had to grab the shirt of the toughest guy in the entire school. But Issei dealt with some serious stress so Jonas waited.

"You know Raynare or Yuuma or what her name is? So how far is in you this?" Jonas removed Issei's hands in a calm and slow fashion.

"I'm in this pretty deep. There are things you don't want to know. But because you and I are in this shit, you have a right to know."

Jonas waited and he breathed. "You know that Rias is the one in charge. Same with Sona. They received to look at this territory to look after."

"Wait, Kaichou as well?" Jonas nodded.

"She's a Devil as well but you don't know that from me. But I am out of it. I am not a Devil Issei. I am a human. So far I go. But I'm not a normal human. I went through a lot. So what is my point? My point is that we can agree on some parts. So I'll hear you out. What was that about a nun?"

"A nun, called Asia Argento, was captured by the Fallen Angels. I want her back. She is my friend. She doesn't deserve this mess. All she did was healing. A girl like her doesn't deserve."

Jonas raised his hands and Issei shut up. "Look, there are more unfair things in this world. So don't talk about what someone deserves. That is something that ticks me off. But because you talk and you want to save this nun. I suppose we can agree on something."

"What?"

"You want to save that nun, Asia. I want to get Raynare out. We can get her to talk Issei about the why but we want to save someone. Can you agree with that? In return for my help, I want Raynare and maybe some others out." Issei pondered about it.

There was no one else he could ask to help him out. His master was out and there was no else around. So for him, this was his best option.

In regards to tactics, Jonas found Issei an idiot. Who would ask a person you didn't know for help? He had to be at his wit's end to come to him.

"So okay? What is your plan?"

"We meet up in the Church. Wait till I get there and we'll start this OP." Jonas walked away from the classroom.

"One last thing. If you intend to fuck me over, I will kill you." Issei read in the eyes of Jonas that was serious about that. The eyes of Jonas weren't cold like he had seen before. There was no abyss you could go in and never land. The eyes of Jonas were a harsh front and that was enough as a promise for Issei.

"And if you intend to kill Ray, your demise will be your wish." Issei followed him into the hallway as he shouted at him.

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Jonas turned back as he looked at Issei.

"Do you love her? Raynare."

"What is to you?"

"She asked me to be her boyfriend and I said yes. But during that date, things seemed off. So I ask you. Do you love her?"

Now, this was a very good question. Jonas wasn't one who usually thought about that. It wasn't that he rolled himself in self-loathing and pity. He had his issues which were taken care off with meds and the usual nightmare. He wasn't broken, merely bent.

It wasn't that in his mind he was some monster, not worthy of love or good things. He has done shit and he had seen shit. But he wanted to live.

Issei's question was a good one though as he wasn't sure about it. If he was a normal guy, he'd say it was puppy love that he felt for Raynare back in those days but now, he was a grown young man. Raynare was now closer to him in appearance even if she hadn't changed. So he wasn't sure about that. Not that morality mattered to him.

It never did.

He turned to Issei and walked to him. Clasping a hard hand on the shoulder, Issei winced. "Good question. I'm afraid that the answer is difficult. I will admit that Raynare looks stunning. You can't deny that?"

Issei shook his head.

"Did she look like that when you met her in Africa?" Jonas pondered for a bit. "Yes but you're not asking for more information."

Issei halted and he wanted to see how serious Jonas was about saving her. So the two agreed on the raid and walked out the school.

Jonas only now remembered the things that Raynare had told him about Asia. So for now, he just rolled with it.

He had no time to waste as he ran to his room. Taking out the MP5, he made sure it wasn't seen. His holster of his M1911 was tucked in the bag with the spare mags. He ran out of the house in a lightning-fast fashion. He looked at his desk and smiled. Some new things could be used as well.

On the Church, he didn't have to wait long. Issei had run up to him and he was a bit surprised to see Jonas already there.

"So what do we do now? I think, for some reason, you have the most experience and I want to." Jonas held up his hand to let Issei shut up. Which the idiot luckily did.

"I know how the Church looks and we know what have to do. So this is how it goes. We are going to enter the Church, we go to the basement where most likely Asia, Raynare and the others are. In the way, we kill every motherfucker stupid enough to stand in our way. We save them and get the fuck out. Sounds like a plan to me." Issei nodded."

"But wait. Kerevechko-senpai. How do you want to fight if you don't have?"

Jonas now lifted the MP5 out the bag and gave it the slap.

"A gun."

"I do have a gun. This is one of the many. MP5SD. Silent, easy and high fire rate. And for the backup." Jonas took out his holster with the M1911.

"So let me tell you how we'll do this. We enter the place and we'll go from there."

"You want to wing it?" Issei asked.

"It's not something to think over. This is just getting in, fight, get out. Let's start this." Issei had now agreed with Jonas and deployed his [Sacred Gear]

**[Boost]**

"The  **[Boosted Gear]**  in the hands of a perverted kid. Great." Jonas muttered and Issei looked affronted by the accusation.

At that point, they kicked open the door. And inside, there was one guy standing, neither Issei nor Jonas wanted to see.

"Hey there, Shitty Devil. Looks like you're fine. And it looks like you brought a shittier companion. Now, who might you be?" Freed pretended to look at Jonas until he 'remembered' him.

"Ah, Jonas. I am surprised to see you here. So are you now also sucking Devil's cock? Must be delicious." Jonas cringed on the thought. While he wasn't that much of a hotblooded male, he still swung only for girls, thank you very much.

He looked at Issei and the plan they agreed on. Issei understood that if he opened his mouth, Jonas wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. But Issei didn't have to worry as Jonas took out his own gun and aimed at Freed.

Pulling the trigger, Jonas fired lead at Freed who tried to get out the way. He danced around the bullets. "Tralalalalalalalalala, try to hit me." Issei looked at Jonas who switched the magazine in a matter of seconds and he was amazed how fast this guy was. But he understood what Jonas wanted.

Shooting (pun so very much intended) a look to Issei, Issei did and moved along the way where Freed was going and he understood what he had to do. Issei moved in while Jonas prayed and sprayed his bullets towards his target. While Freed was focused on that, he missed out that Issei had moved to his flank and hit him at full force.

"What the?" Freed had nearly the time before being blasted out the Church.

"Fuck."

"You can say that again, Hyoudou." The two unlikely allies looked at each other.

"Man, I hate that asshole."

"Makes two of us." Afterward, Issei smelt the stench coming from below the Church. Jonas and he shared a look as Issei nodded. The young Dragon blasted the place open. Issei was happy that the mess was over and they got in.

Besides the MP5, Jonas had also packed night goggles. Jamming it over his head like an Echelon Agent, he and Issei moved through it.

"Damn, how big is this place?" Jonas wondered aloud and Issei shrugged.

"No idea. I just hope that Asia is okay."

They ended up at the tomb and both Human as Devil was shocked. They looked at the place and found it shocking. On the cross hung a young woman and Jonas looked at Donasheek. "I see that there are now two of you. A low-class Devil and a Human. Both beings beneath a Fallen Angel." For some reason, it pissed both the man off.

"Fucking hell. Where is Ray?" Jonas asked and he looked down below. Several exorcists were gathered there and Jonas was sure this wasn't looking good. "We need to save her."

Issei went up right to her as Jonas pulled him back. Donasheek had thrown a Lightning Spear at them but both the boys avoided the attack. Jonas glared at him. This motherfucker would be dead before sunrise.

"Where is Raynare, asshole? I am not asking again. She is around here." The Fallen Angel smiled at him. "Raynare. She has been locked away. Much like the others. They wanted to save this pathetic little nun. So I decided to go after her Sacred Gear. And you should know." The wings behind his back expanded.

"Eight wings?" Issei questioned. "Course, that is simple. Unlike Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels power is measured in their wings. This motherfucker has gotten the wings of the others." The wings he had taken didn't suit him at all as they were too small for him. "So you deiced to get all for yourself."

Jonas was sure as hell pissed off now. "Indeed, although we don't have to wait. As soon as I am done with them, I will be sure to kill you guys."

"Hyoudou. Plan. You go after that nun, I'll clean up this mess." Issei looked at him like he had grown a second Head.

"Are you insane? You can't kill all those…" A slap to the face shut him up. "Enough. Believe me, a rookie like yourself can't deal with those guys. So run. I'll give you cover." Issei had gotten the message as he ran. Jonas spewed lead above his head and he was sure to kill the exorcists. He had jumped down and fired lead.

A reload took just a matter of seconds and lead flew the way. Issei made his way to the nun and Jonas saw the chains coming off her. The rings belonging to a sweet nun flew over to Donasheek who gleefully took those on his fingers.

Issei wanted to shout at this piece of shit but he got the message. As fast as he could, Issei made his way out the tomb.

"Kerevechko-senpai. I leave the rest to you." Jonas had no time to say anything else as he switched to his M1911. After a lifetime, he pulled the trigger of that gun. The head of one of the guys was blown clean off. Donasheek smiled at the young mercenary.

"Good luck with those guys. Men, kill this dog." Donasheek flew over his head. Jonas had no time to worry about Issei as he had those guys to kill.

A smile came over his face and he pulled out his cloth up. "Well, looks like this is going to be over very soon."

"Indeed, Devil worshipper, now pray that God may ha…" Jonas cut him off by the trigger pull. Taking out a combat knife, Jonas moved through the mess of exorcists. Like a shadow, Jonas fought his way out. Taking out a knife, he walked up to a guy and pulled him around. The spinal cord was ripped out as he used the body as a shield.

The gun looked at the fighters and he fired the gun. When he was done, he threw the body to the group and reloaded. Jumping in the air, he pulled the MP5 from his back. And with a gun and submachine gun in his hand, Jonas fired both weapons.

Casings fell out as his gunshot through the group. When one exorcist came closer with a lightsaber, Jonas easily stepped out the way.

With a kick to the arm, Jonas made the man drop the sword. When he took his knife, he gutted him like a fish. He was sure that he broke some bones on the way. After that man fell down, Jonas grinned underneath it. It wasn't seen but the exorcists knew. This would end soon. But he'd breath and they wouldn't.

He spewed lead and like a real gun fu maniac, Jonas shot his weapons. This was easy. Not unlike Africa. Those guys weren't a challenge. They were easy kills as their bodies fell down. There wasn't much they could as Jonas killed them easily. Afterward, Jonas stood up and he was the only one.

Either those guys were dead or dying. So he didn't bother with finishing them off. He had bigger things to do.

He was about to go after Issei until he heard a soft moan. Walking underneath the altar, Jonas found a small hidden place. Kicking the door open, he saw Raynare, Kalawarner, and Millett. From what Jonas could tell, the injury to Raynare was fresh. And she was the only conscious.

"Jonas." She breathed. If she wasn't so injured, she would laugh at him. She did smile at him however and Jonas looked at her. He was happy she was alive but if nothing changed, she would be dead.

"You came to save me."

"Indeed, I did. Although, I can say I'm late." He said as relieved as he was, he threw a hug around her. She was surprised that this guy would act like that but she wasn't complaining. She smiled and hugged back.

Then a realization dawned on her. "Asia."

"Hyoudou came to me. Looks like he had some issues to save that nun."

"And what would those issues be?" He heard a voice speaking and turned to see Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, and Kiba Yuuto gathered around him. Jonas was sure they weren't here for just a friendly visit. Kiba had a sword out and Akeno wore a shrine maiden outfit. Jonas was sure that her look at Raynare was the vilest one.

"He didn't tell me," Jonas replied and for some reason, it looked like two groups of equal power had met each other.

"But from what I see, he wanted to save that nun."

"And you, the strongest of Kuoh, decided to help him? Just out of goodness of your heart."

Rias said and Jonas moved in the front of Raynare to make sure that nothing bad would happen to her. Or her friends for that matter.

"Not really. Told him that if he saved that little nun, I would help Raynare and her friends out. It's not my style."

"Your style?"

"Live and let live," Jonas said. "And I didn't go all this to save Raynare and her friends. So I'd suggest that you keep this civil."

The burning beneath her eyes was fierce and a normal human or even something else would shiver. But that was in the case Jonas was normal. But Jonas wasn't normal. So he took a deep breath.

"Or what?"

"You see those dead guys here. That's all my handy work. And I can't be mistaken but I think you and Sona would love to know more about me."

Jonas breathed in and out. He hoped this would go well. He knew that at the end, he would have to give up his past but that wasn't the thing that he was bothered with.

"But I'd only tell you if you allow Raynare and her friends to get out this mess alive," Jonas spoke and he wasn't in a really good position to bargain.

"Really? Don't you know that this is my territory That this is the place that I and Sona have received from the Council." Jonas had hoped he hadn't had to play this card.

"That is true. But you should know one thing. The reason that you can manage Kuoh is that that still exists. Last time Devils were in charge, this place was ready to be wiped from the face of the Earth. There were a lot of people involved. People who weren't written about when this place was a mess. I was part of the cleanup party and let me tell you. It was no fun."

Rias' eyes had gone open wider during the lines Jonas had spoken. He walked closer to her during that.

"So know this. You can stop this mess and we can get everyone out. Because I think we should get this mess cleaned up. And I think you'd like Asia as a part of your peerage." Rias waited for a bit and sighed. A headache building up.

"Very well. What is it exactly?"

"I'll let you reincarnate Asia. In return, she has to heal Raynare and her friends. I'll tell you about my past. Or the things you'd like to know. Okay?"

Rias wasn't sure about this but she had no other options. "Very well. But I think Sona wants to know about it as well."

"Fine. Call her when we are done with this." The third-year walked to Raynare and he took her up. "I hope that you don't mind carrying the other two." Rias sighed as Jonas had just said that.

"Koneko. Kiba." The two were about to protest but understood. Koneko swung the little girl over her shoulders and Kiba took Kalawarner up like a sack of potatoes. Jonas had no real reason to complain as he walked back up the stairs. They were in time to see Issei smacking Donasheek through the window.

In a flash, Kiba had swung Kalawarner down as Jonas took her up in his arms, giving a glare to the [Knight]. Jonas put his two burdens in one of the banks.

Passing by Issei, who was surprised to see Jonas alive, he offered a nod. And by all their differences, Issei returned the nod. Jonas walked outside and grabbed Donasheek back. Putting his foot on the back, he looked at the one who caused so much hurt.

"YOU… you… you… are … cough, you are still alive." Jonas glared at him. "You need more than the rejections of the Church to kill me. And now, we're done." Jonas took out his knife and cut open the rain jacket. "Yes, I am. It takes a lot more than a bunch of the Church rejects to kill me. Now then." Jonas placed his feet on the back of Donasheek.

With one bit, he tore through the hands and captured the rings. Donasheek's face twisted in fury. Jonas just had to look up and threw the rings to Issei who placed them over Asia. Jonas on the other hand look over to wings. He knew which was the one that belonged to Donasheek and the ones that were for Raynare and her friends.

It was like a surgeon in how Jonas cut open the back and removed the wings. He couldn't risk ripping them off and destroying them. He had an idea they needed those wings. When he was done with a big pair, he shot a look to Raynare and he nodded. The other one was a big pair as well. It was a bit grayer and he cut it off. The last one was smaller and it didn't take long before he placed the wings with gentleness asides him.

When he was done, he put his knife back. Rias had to want to speak to him but they didn't have a shot as Jonas pulled out his gun and executed Donasheek on the spot. The Devils looked at him in shock and Jonas passed by at Issei.

"So Hyoudou. What do you think?" Issei looked to Raynare and back to Jonas.

"If we want her, we have to go through you, right." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Issei knew that and the rest knew that. If they wanted to kill those Angels, they had to go through him.

And in the basement, the exorcists were dead or dying.

"Yup. Although I think you want to know why you were killed. Same goes for me. Ray, why the hell did you kill this guy?" Raynare shuddered but spoke the truth. It was the only thing that could save her.

"We had the orders to watch you first. From lord Azazel. But later, lord Kokabiel told us to change it and kill you, Issei. I had never wanted it. But I had my task." Jonas looked over to Issei and the Devil wanted to get through Raynare but he had an idea that doing that wasn't the best thing. They were all some sort of victims in this. Dwelling on that was not going to change that.

But he passed Jonas and walked to the Fallen Angel.

"I just want to know one thing. This was not personal. Just orders."

"Just orders. How much I hated them." Rias and the Devils weren't sure in this but they could understand that.

"And Asia?"

"Donasheek wanted to get after her and kill her. So that's the one thing. It was her life or yours. But now, he was going to break that promise. I don't expect you to forgive me, Issei. I just hope that you understand me."

Issei wanted to hate her. To kill her. To wipe her from the face of the Earth. But he couldn't. That was the one thing that he couldn't allow. To kill this Angel. Jonas had killed the other one and that was it.

So now, he stood back and Rias looked over to the dead nun. She could be a worthy person in her Peerage. And Jonas had hoped on that.

Speaking about him, he walked over to the Fallen Angel which was barely alive. She had been too close to death now.

Jonas looked her in the eye. "I am so sorry for this mess."

"Don't be. If you weren't around, it might have gotten so much worse. In any case, Jonas. Thank you for saving me."

Rias looked over the nun and placed a hand on her [Pawn]'s shoulder. She took out a [Bishop] piece. The relief over Issei's face was something that Jonas had some envy for. The redhead began chanting.

By my authority as [King], I, Rias Gremory order you, Asia Argento, to be brought into the fold of our race. My new [Bishop], be delighted in your newfound life and kinship.

And slowly, Asia opened her eyes. She looked around dumfound as Issei threw his arms and cried on her shoulder.

"Asia, you're back."

"Issei-san." She looked on the friendly faces of the Devils and then turned to Raynare and her group. When Issei let her go, she ran over them.

"Lady Raynare. What happened to you?" She asked and only then noticed Jonas. Now, this was a big tall guy. Jonas had tried to smile at her but she stepped back. Jonas' hand went out and with a softness, he stopped her.

"Easy there, Asia. Now, you don't know me but can you help out a stranger and patch up those Fallen Angels. They are in dire need of help." She looked at their backs and cringed on the wounds. Jonas took the wings who laid down the corpse of Donasheek. Casting one look of loath to the corpse, he walked back and put them next to Asia.

"Can you deal with that?" Now, she was brought back from the Death and had become a Devil but now, she was ready to heal.

"Of course. Lady Raynare, the wings that belong to." Raynare helped Asia out. Despite the pain, she insisted that she took care of the two first. Jonas shared a look with the Devil and Rias wasn't happy.

"Now, why did you order my servant to do your bidding?"

"I came here to rescue a few people. Asia is one. Raynare is my reason. And because." He turned to Issei and lifted the changed gauntlet. "To witness the official birth of the Sekiryuutei." Rias looked over and saw how Issei's small [Sacred Gear] had changed into a full-on gauntlet with claws over it.

"You know that?"

"Yes. Someone told me. And for now, I think you want a story. So summon Sona. Cause this ain't fun and this ain't nice. This is a rough story." Jonas said and he walked back to Raynare. Sitting down, he took out his handgun.

Rias sighed as she called to Sona. The Devils spread around them as they looked at Jonas. With his combat shoes and his vest, he looked more like a soldier compared to the Delinquent.

It took two minutes before Sona and Tsubaki ended up at the Church.

"I hope you weren't joking, Rias."

"She isn't," Jonas said as he looked at Sona and he gave her a nod. She walked up to him and gave him a glare that Jonas had an idea that someplace was freezing. She could only glare until she relented and sat down. "You always cause issues, don't you?"

"If I don't cause issues, where would the fun for you be?" Issei had to want to ask why she was here but she shut up.

"Now, while Asia-chan is healing up the Fallen Angels. Start. Talking." Rias ordered him. Jonas looked over to Raynare who nodded at him. Asia had been through Mittelt and was working on Kalawarner. Jonas looked back at the Devils and sighed.

"It all started in Africa. Before the collapse. Or better said, before the whole shit came down. Before the continent embroiled in war, it was more like a cold state. Militias, radical groups, terrorists. You name it. To keep that on hold, the UN, the fucks they are, sent out PMC's out there. One of those dumb motherfuckers found it a great idea to recruit orphans. Now, the orphans that were picked up weren't meant as canon meat or anything like that. No, they had to become the next big thing to fight. To become a soldier that could be used for anything. Now, they had something like that. One of the mercs, the only decent guy, took a liking and sympathy to the kids. Those kids grew up, losing one of them, constantly." Jonas paused and swallowed. His mouth was dry.

It had all been generic but the shit that went down there, Jonas was happy he didn't tell more.

"In case, you guys are idiots which you aren't, I was one of those kids. Didn't take long before I was the only one breathing. Right before the whole shit came down. The merc that was the one who looked after us, made a last stand. Died before I could save him. He signed some papers, adopting me. When he did that, he gave me the cloth and the gun I have here." Jonas waved his gun to show what it really was.

"So am I correct in understanding that you have a firearm that is not only illegal but modified. How long has Kuoh have been housing you?" Jonas glared at her and opened his bag, showing his MP5SD.

"Kaichou. The guns I have here are just two of the firearms that I own. You know the storehouse at the outskirts of this town. The ones that you have no say over. Forbidden by Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan." Sona and Rias had been shocked that Jonas knew the names of their siblings.

Sure, when you were part of the Magical World, you knew that but they understood Jonas wasn't part of that world. But now, he was.

"Your brother and sister told you to stay out my house."

"Your house?" Sona asked and Jonas nodded. "Yup. That place got about a thousand firearms that I own in Japan. Most of it is either Cold or World War gear but it does the trick. Nothing modern. But the point that I haven't been too many times in the place. Never had a good reason for. The rest of it is just that the place is on lockdown. Now, my house will be used more now. But the two things you want to know is this."

Jonas put out a finger.

"One. Why I am so deadset on keeping Raynare alive? Two. This is more because you know Rias. What I meant in the basement about this place. I'll start with the last one. During the last time, Devils were in charge, this place was ready to come down. Those involved hired outside forces to clean it up. I was a part of it. Now, my own name isn't known by Devils or by other Factions. But someone who keeps a tight lid on me is and from what I gathered, that person made it abundantly clear to your siblings to leave some places alone. That is including my house. So there you have it. Now, this, however, wasn't the first time that I was involved in the Magical World." He looked over to Raynare.

"When I made my way out of Africa, I came across Raynare. I was surprised to see a Fallen Angel."

"I remember when you met me. Can't believe you never heard of a Fallen Angel." She said with a smile and Jonas groaned when she told the group that.

"Yes. At that time, it was more because I had seen some shit. The stuff you read on the Internet about Africa. Let's just that about sixty percent is true. And don't ask me to be your filter. I have seen the things down there. Most of my nightmares come from that fucking place. Christ." Sona and Rias both had been long enough in the Human Realm to learn about the world. And a lot of what caused them to have sleepless nights was from what they read.

Same went for everyone in that Church. Issei had read the stuff before. Not because he wasn't looking for porn but more because he had taken an interest in it. The other Devils had seen that before.

"Are you saying that there are monsters like that?" Jonas shrugged on it. "I don't know. Never been back in Africa. And a big part of me is hoping I'll never have to. But if you cut back on it. I saved Raynare from a couple of idiots. We stayed together and when we reached the northern parts, she flew to Europe and that was the last time, I saw you, right?"

"Indeed. Never forget about you."

"Makes two of us." He turned back to his audience.

"Afterwards, I came into Japan. The person that kept a lid on me. Well, that same person had a debt to my dad. My dad wrote that person. If I am not around, look after that kid. And the rest of it is history that involves more. And any questions."

The Peerage looked in surprise at him but they decided to let it slide. Their [King] and Sona had to speak. They looked at Jonas. They had seen him fight before and they had gotten used to the fact that he would be an enigma. Not that it would hurt them. But there was a guy that knew more about them and had played them out. That rang in Rias head.

"Was it your intention to play us like this? To get those Fallen Angels?" Rias had been the one to ask and Jonas opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Well, I knew of Raynare out here. I wanted to keep her alive."

"Why?" This was Akeno who had spoken and it had been spoken faster than the group could turn to her.

"Live and let live. And because she and I have been through too much that I am not going to let her die. As for the playing. I just wanted to keep most alive. Keep your allies alive, kill your enemies. Simple."

"How long did you know that we were Devils?"

"From the start. The person that looked over me, told me. She wasn't around."

"She?" Jonas cursed inwardly to let that slip but he wasn't that easily outdone. "Yes. She. That person is a caretaker of mine. She isn't around still. And I am not telling who she is. As for most of it, anything else?"

"How strong are you?" Issei asked him this and that wasn't abnormal. He had been on the receiving end of his beatings and he made a killing on the betting pool.

"In raw strength? I can't really pinpoint in power level. I'm not something Midclass Devil but I am beyond normal human or exorcist. Besides strength in a whole isn't everything. I haven't beaten Mitsuya by strength only. My dad taught me how to fight in CQB. Learned a lot of tricks there."

"CQB?"

"Close Quarter Combat. He had his own tricks. Learned a lot during the time. The fight with Mitsuya. That was mainly relying on what I learned from him. The big difference was that I wasn't using a machete and I wasn't trying to kill Mitsuya." Jonas said in a casual tone. Like he was commenting on the weather.

"Kill her?"

"You think that it was a show. Fuck no. I had frustrations pent up. That bitch proved to be an outlet. In a real fight, you try to kill asap."

"You talk like you have killed before," Tsubaki commented. They hadn't seen Jonas annoyed. He certainly let it know as he moved his fingers on his nose. "I have been in a continent, embroiled in a war that made World War Two make small in comparison, trained by mercenaries. Dad was supposed to be the most dangerous one out there. Do you know about SEALS or SAS? Dad was five knocks above those guys. Dad was something else entirely. I am good but not his level. Just hope I will never get there one day. But yes, I have killed. The cellar of this place, those Church rejects. They're names on a long list. So what? Don't go fucking nagging on me. I killed cause I wanted to live. And those I killed weren't nice guys."

The two heiresses decided to change this subject. "You said in raw strength? Is there more of it?"

"What's a person doing without the right tools? Nothing. I have good fighting but if you want to really see me fight, give me a gun. I can practically work with every gun on the planet, brought in the years between 1910 and 2015. Although, most of the time, I use guns like AK's, FAL's, M16's. The most used guns on the planet, I can use them. But I can also snipe with AMR's. Let's just say that I am deadly and one hell of a good shot."

Sona sighed.

"Why do you say that is so important?"

"Well, if you want to kill Devils, from the Hunts on Strays, I have killed before and normal, grunt filing, are killed by bullets like humans. It's when you step up, you need bigger guns. Besides, the gun itself is one thing. Hitting your target. An anti-material round can do serious damage but those only used in emplaced weapons or in some sniper rifles. So with the tools, skills and a planned strategy, I can kill a lot of things. So is there more to it?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Raynare is patched up and that her wings which belonged on her body were spread. Giving Asia a hug which the former nun returned, Jonas couldn't help but smile for a bit. One good thing that came out of this fucking mess.

"Yes. Those Fallen Angels. What are you going to do with them?" Rias asked him as Asia walked to Issei and he introduced her to the group.

"You're asking the wrong person. Ray?"

"Going to the Grigori is a death sentence for us Jonas. I don't know about Kala or Mittelt but I am coming with you. Do you mind if I take those two with me?"

The child soldier didn't see a reason why he should complain. "Not really. But you carry the little one, okay? So can we go home? I need some shut eye." The Devils sighed and they went home with Rias and the new Peerage member. Jonas looked at Raynare who took the youngest one up and the guy took Kalawarner up, fireman carry. The two walked in silence, Jonas cause he had nothing to say and Raynare cause she had no idea how she still could be alive.

The two walked from the Damned place and back home. It was late so there was no reason why two people were carrying two others. The relief was great when Jonas pointed at his house. Unlocking the door, he walked in.

Home at last.

"Jonas." He turned to Raynare and he shushed her. Walking up the stairs, he beckoned to follow him. On a bedroom, he placed Kalawarner there. It wasn't his and his sister would understand why this would happen. He looked to Raynare who put Mittelt down and the two like some reason snuggled together.

He took her arm and she moved with him. The room next to him was his own bedroom. "You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch." He said and Raynare was a bit surprised that he would propose that. "Jonas, wait. I haven't thanked you yet for saving me."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to do that. I saved you cause I did that as an old friend. And because I haven't forgotten about you. I wasn't going to let you die." She smiled at him. Jonas could be a jerk but he was selfless as well. He would save others just because he could.

"Jonas. I can't believe you went so far for me." He just shrugged and smiled at her. Walking to her, he hugged the woman who was surprised by it but returned it.

"I have waited for ten years. No way you're ever leaving me." He let her go and Jonas smiled at her in return.

"Jonas. You aren't sleeping on that couch. I think we can share." In his mind, he was wondering what she could mean but he decided to let her speak. "You saved my life. I am not going to let you sleep uncomfortably." He pondered about it. It was late and he could use his sleep in a bed. And he knew that she was too stubborn.

"If you insist." Jonas took off his shirt and the Fallen Angel had to admit he looked good. The boy had been starving in Africa but now, he was fully developed. So much more of a man.

He had now been standing in his jeans as he had nothing else on his body. He had something else now.

With her magic, she changed into something else. Instead of her usual outfit, she changed into her own underwear that looked a bit more normal. Jonas had to admit that she looked good in that. Afterward, she let her wings out.

"I need that bit," she nearly breathed as Jonas looked at her. Damn, he knew that she was not someone to look away from but this was something else. "My wings have to be stretched. I hope you don't mind."

"Since when I am one to refuse you?" She smiled at him as the two looked at each other in their bodies, taking each other in.

At this point, it wasn't clear who moved. It wasn't clear if they both moved to the same. The thing that they could read was this.

At Jonas' lips, he could feel the softest things he ever had. Placing her arms around his neck, Raynare pressed Jonas Kerevechko closer to her and Jonas moved his hands around her waist. Like him, he took her closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, I have this chapter done. Fuck. I had two crappy nights after one another. I am happy that I am done with this chapter and I am happy that I am.
> 
> Sorry guys. It took me a long time to get this whole chapter done in how I should get Jonas in this world. I have written about this chapter when I was sitting and waiting. But now, I am done. And one more exam before I am done. And afterward, we'll what we do next. I am just happy that this is over.
> 
> Have one goddamn rollercoaster that lasted one year of pure fucking craziness. Now, this ride is over and I hope that I can kick other projects.
> 
> Sorry guys that this isn't the greatest things I have written but it is what it is. I just wanted to get this over with. I have been thinking about ideas to do in my other fics. Check those out.
> 
> Btw, the kissing scene of Jonas and Raynare. Oslight has drawn out a commission. Jonas (OC) X Raynare if you're interested. Thank you guys reading.
> 
> Saluut.


End file.
